Real Magic (Everyday with You)
by Apomaro-Mellow
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has been playing a tabletop RPG game with his friends for years and has been crushing on Todoroki Shouto for about a year and the two are unrelated. For now. Or alternatively, Todoroki Shouto learns how to see the magic in the little things in life when he becomes a fake magic elf thanks to Midoriya Izuku.
1. The Spell Has Been Cast

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, darkening the already dim forest, thick with trees and bushes. It made an already anxious group of travelers even more wary as visibility got low. The troupe consisted of a witch, a knight, and swordsman. The witch casted a spell to light the way before them. A small ball of brightness floated in front of them.

"I hope the monster isn't a giant spider", the witch said. "They're so icky."

The knight nodded. "And difficult to dispose of."

"And the last one had hardly any loot", the swordsman added.

"Wait", the witch suddenly stopped. "Why are we going after it if it isn't worth it?"

"We don't know for sure it's a giant spider, Occhan", the swordsman pointed out.

"Oh yeah, right." She continued on only for a giant spider to land before them with a boom. "I knew it!", she exclaimed, nearly knocking her drink over in her excitement.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, darkening the already dim corner of the library they had taken over. Uraraka looked around to make sure her outburst didn't annoy anyone.

"Sorry", she said in a hushed voice.

"The last monster was giant spider too. Are you setting us up for something, Shinsou-kun?", Midoriya asked.

Shinsou shrugged, not giving up anything. "Maybe I just like spiders."

"I agree with Midoriya-kun", Iida said. "You usually play the long con with these campaigns. Two spiders in a row must mean something."

The four friends continued their game until they got to a good stopping point. They packed everything up then and gave their goodbyes, promising to meet again in the coming days. Midoriya was the last to leave. As he passed the rows of books, he noticed a familiar head of hair. Doubling back, he hid behind a shelf, telling himself he definitely wasn't spying.

Todoroki Shouto, of the advanced class. It was rare to see him outside school. And Midoriya wasn't in the advanced class, so that meant even less chances for their paths to cross. Todoroki's attention was on a textbook, giving Midoriya the opportunity to look all he wanted. Midoriya was always caught by how handsome he was. He was the picture of elegance.

Even when he was just in his school uniform. Getting an idea, Midoriya formed a frame with his fingers around Todoroki and it was just as he thought. He looked like he popped right out of a romantic teen drama. Or was a model for a school's pamphlet. 'Come learn here, we've got hot guys'.

Midoriya was so thoroughly distracted, he took no notice of anyone behind him. Someone just off to his side, dropped a stack of books, prompting Todoroki to look up at that moment. And there was Midoriya, fingers frozen in their frame.

"Uh, I uh, I-I'm sorry!", he babbled before sprinting away.

Todoroki said nothing, watching him leave before standing and helping the girl who had dropped her books.

"Who was that boy?", she asked as she gathered her things and brought them over to the table.

"I don't know", Todoroki said, carrying his half over. "I think he was playing some kind of game. Do you really need this many books, Yaoyorozu?"

"If I want to become an effective tutor, I must", she insisted. "What kind of game was it?", she asked, wondering how one could play in a library.

"Don't know." Todoroki hadn't heard much from where he sat, but even at that distance it was obvious to him they hadn't be discussing schoolwork.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was cursing his awkwardness. He couldn't just take a glimpse and go on, he had to stare. And not just stare, he had to then go past that and ogle with his fingers framing his face like some kind of stalker.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me?!"

He walked the rest of the way home, trying to calm his pounding heart. Midoriya had been crushing on Todoroki since their first year of high school. Now as second years, he could count on one hand the interactions they'd made. On half his hand actually. He doubted Todoroki even remembered any of them. None stood out so much in his heart as their first meeting.

_It had been a year ago, right before their entrance ceremony..._

_Midoriya was excited to finally start high school. He felt even better about starting with so many friends in tow. There was Shinsou, who he had met halfway through middle school, as well as Uraraka and Bakugou, who he had known even longer than that._

_He had walked to the school with his two childhood friends, making their way to the auditorium. Shinsou was already waiting inside._

_"I can't believe it, we're finally high schoolers. We're like, two steps away from being adults!", Uraraka exclaimed._

_She took out a picture of the three of them from elementary school. It felt like only yesterday, she was taller than the both of them, Bakugou had no front teeth, and Midorya's hair looked even more untamed. A sudden gust of wind blew the photo from her hands and away until it settled in a tree._

_"Oh no..."_

_"That's what you get for carrying something like that around", Bakugou said._

_"I'll get it!", Midoriya offered before climbing up the tree._

_"Be careful!", Uraraka called out, wishing she could have helped with her quirk before he got too far._

_But Midoriya climbed on his own, reaching a hand out for the photograph, smiling in triumph before slipping on a branch and falling with a yelp. He landed, not on the ground, but in the firm hold of someone's arms._

_"Thank you Kacch-", Midoriya looked up, fully expecting to see his friend, but instead was face to face with a stranger. And a handsome one at that. He was set on his own feet, the stranger muttered a 'be more careful' and then was off._

That had been the first time Midoriya had laid eyes on Todoroki and he had been smitten ever since. No one else knew besides the journal he wrote in. And there was no way he was telling a soul. He knew he couldn't be the only one with a crush on him. Todoroki was like perfect crush material, after all.

"I'm home!", he called out as he entered his abode.

"Welcome home!", his mother replied from wherever she was.

Midoriya went to his room and got out his homework, texting a few friends about their current campaign that they had missed. Ever since middle school MystiQuest had been a beloved hobby shared between him and his friends. Even Bakugou played and he was justly proud of his character's stats and achievements.

Burying himself in a good balance of work and fun, it was easy to get his nerves and heart to settle from the embarrassment he had faced earlier, not realizing events had been set in motion.


	2. Aquamancy

It was a few days later. Midoriya had seen a movie with Uraraka and Asui over the weekend and they were discussing it as they ate lunch in the classroom.

"It was without a doubt, a cinematic masterpiece!", Uraraka stated.

"You say that about any movie that has the characters cooking together", Asui pointed out.

"What better way to show that their relationship has come a long way than creating something delicious together?"

Midoriya nodded. "She has a point. When you're with the right people, even mistakes can be part of the fun."

Uraraka beamed and then jumped with a shout when a sudden crash of thunder sounded outside. The three of them looked out the window to the see the dark clouds coming in.

"Oh man. I hope it doesn't rain when we have to go. I forgot my umbrella", she said.

But sure enough, school ended and it was coming down in a heavy pour. Uraraka groaned as she gathered her things, their final class having just ended.

"You can borrow my umbrella, Occhan", Midoriya offered.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah. I have cleaning duty. And I'm sure it'll let up when I can go." He hoped so at least.

"If you say so... Remember, we're meeting at the rec center today."

She took his umbrella and thanked him while he got started with tidying up the classroom with a few other students. When they finished, the rain still hadn't let up. Midoriya stood under a doorway, reaching a hand out. After a few seconds, he pulled it back, deciding it was too heavy to try walking without some kind of cover. He'd just have to wait it out longer.

He let out a sigh just as someone walked up next to him. Midoriya moved slightly to the side so that they could get through.

"Did you forget your umbrella?", they asked.

"No", Midoriya shook his head as he looked over to see Todoroki standing next to him. His words died in his throat for a moment. "I-I didn't forget. I just let a friend who had forgotten hers borrow it. I thought it would clear up by now."

"Do you live around here?", Todoroki asked.

"I do, but I was supposed to meet my friends at the rec center. Maybe if I run all the way there I won't get too soaked." Midoriya laughed nervously, regretting every word as it came out of his mouth. Did he always sound this awkward?

"I can walk you there. It's not that far."

Midoriya felt like he would short circuit right there. Was this really happening? Discretely, he pinched himself to prove it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

"If you really don't mind", Midoriya finally said, feeling breathless afterwards.

Todoroki opened his umbrella and they started out. Midoriya had always wondered why sharing one was viewed as a lovey-dovey couple thing but now he understood completely. They had to stand so close that their shoulders brushed and walk in sync and just generally be conscious of each other's movements. It sounded meticulous, but Midoriya felt like he was walking on clouds.

The five minute walk to the rec center felt like five seconds. Todoroki took him to the door where there was an overhang to shield from the rain.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Todoroki turned to walk away, probably towards home, but Midoriya couldn't let him go. He'd never get a chance like this again.

"Wait! Um, let me get you something hot to drink before you go."

Todoroki looked towards the rain like he was considering it and then closed his umbrella, shaking it out. He followed Midoriya inside where there was a hot drink machine.

"Coffee or cocoa?", Midoriya asked.

"Cocoa", Todoroki answered.

Midoriya bought a cup for himself as well, just as a soft clap of thunder sounded and the rain began to pound harder.

"Are you sure you can walk out in this?", Midoriya asked as he handed one of the cups over.

"Good point. I'll need to be picked up." He took out his phone and began to text for a driver to come and get him. Which meant he had a few minutes to kill. Which was obvious to Midoriya.

"I can keep you company until your ride arrives", he offered.

"Don't bother yourself. It'll take a while", Todoroki said as he leaned against a wall.

Midoriya brightened a little. "Then, why don't you come with me? I'm meeting some friends here for a game."

Todoroki followed him through the center. It had areas for younger children to play, a gymnasium were some teens were playing basketball, and further off he could see a couple rooms where people did homework. Midoriya brought him to a room that looked like a comfy lounge. There were tables, couches, and chairs. A few shelves had some books and games.

One table was surrounded with a game already being set up. Bakugou was the first to notice them enter.

"What's with the intruder?", he asked.

"Be nice, Kacchan", Midoriya said. "This is Todoroki-san. He walked me here since I didn't have an umbrella."

Shinsou moved on the couch so the two of them could sit there as well. Just as Midoriya got comfortable, Todoroki spoke up.

"I don't remember introducing myself."

"I just-well you're really popular! And well known. And in the advanced class. Of course I know you. I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way."

"I'm sorry. I took your umbrella when you needed it", Uraraka apologized.

"It's fine, Occhan. You needed it too. And it all worked out", Midoriya smiled. It worked out really well.

"'Kacchan and Occhan'?", Todoroki echoed.

Uraraka blushed while Midoriya continued to smile and Bakugou huffed while crossing his arms.

"Mm, it's a little embarrassing", Uraraka began. "But I would get jealous when we were little kids and Deku-kun would call Katsuki by his nickname but not me. So I made him call me Occhan."

"A fine display of friendship if I do say so myself", Iida finally spoke up.

"Is this the same game you were playing in the library?", Todoroki asked.

Midoriya blushed this time, remembering his moment of humiliation from that day. "You heard us?", he asked, prompting Todoroki to nod.

"We're sorry", Midoriya and Uraraka said, hanging their heads.

"Not that it did you any good", Bakugou smirked. "How'd you guys pummel a giant spider and then fall to a munchkin army?"

"A very long series of bad rolls", Midoriya sighed.

"In their defense", Shinsou began. "The munchkins were hungry."

Todoroki followed all of this with a blank stare. From the set up on the table, he was aware that it was some kind of roleplaying game, presumably fantasy. But that was where his knowledge stopped.

"Is he playing now?", Bakugou jutted his chin towards Todoroki.

He'd been about to answer in the negative when he felt Midoriya's big green eyes on him.

"Do you want to play?", he asked.

Before Todoroki could formulate a reply, there was a flash of lightning, a roar of thunder and the lights went out. It wasn't pitch black but it was still very difficult to see.

"Oh no", Uraraka's voice sounded in the dark.

Bakugou's palms lit up with small explosions that did little to light anything but his hands. Shinsou ripped a page from his notebook and fashioned it to a kind of torch. He reached out to touch Midoriya's shoulder.

"Midoriya, here", he said as he handed off the paper torch in the darkness. Midoriya felt at it to get an idea of the shape before opening his mouth. He blew a small plume of fire and lit the paper.

"Are there any candles around here?", he asked as he held the torch away from himself.

"There may be some in the kitchen", Iida said.

"I'm going to the bathroom", Bakugou said, getting up.

"In the dark?", Uraraka questioned.

"I'll be using this", he took out his phone and showed the bright screen, then shot a look at Midoriya. "Like a person who lives in the 21st century."

Iida and Midoriya went in search of candles while Bakugou left to relieve himself, leaving Todoroki alone with Uraraka and Shinsou, the three of them still in the dark.

"So! Todoroki-kun, have you ever played MystiQuest?", Uraraka asked when it was clear the silence was getting to her.

"I haven't."

"Well it's really fun", she said. "We've all been playing for years."

Bakugou returned and just moments later, so did Iida and Midoriya with candles. Midoriya lit them and they were placed safely around the room. Just then Todoroki received a message.

"My ride is here", he said, standing up.

Midoriya tried not to look too sad about that. He should appreciate the time he got and not get too greedy.

"Thanks again for walking me here."

"Thanks for the cocoa." Without another word, Todoroki walked off. No one spoke up until he was gone and it ended up being Bakugou.

"Thank god, I thought Deku was gonna jump on his dick if he stayed."

Both Iida and Uraraka reprimanded him while Midoriya hurriedly denied the possibility of taking such action. With a decent enough light source, they got started playing. Midoriya still had fun through it, but he couldn't help but think how much fun he would have introducing his crush to something he loved.


	3. Character Conjuring

"I don't understand why I did it."

"Because he needed help, it wasn't out of your way, and despite what all your anxieties tell you, you're a good person."

Todoroki's question had been answered so matter-of-factly by Jirou, Yaoyorozu's girlfriend. They were currently eating lunch together in the courtyard. The weather had cleared up and warmed in the days following the storm. Todoroki was still thinking about that day, when he walked Midoriya to the rec center. Everything Jirou had said was true.

But he felt like it was more than that. He had seen Midoriya standing in the doorway and something had struck him.

"Have you ever seen someone, and instantly wanted to know more about them? And when you learn the smallest tidbit, you become increasingly more voracious in your desire to understand them?"

Jirou and Yaoyorozu both gave each other a look. Todoroki could be incredibly precious.

"You described it kinda weird, but it sounds like you're crushin' on him", Jirou said.

"And I've heard nice things about Midoriya-san", Yaoyorozu added, clearly in approval. "He seems quite the catch."

Todoroki didn't deny the accusation, but he wasn't sure it was that. There was something else about him, especially after seeing his power in action.

"Do you two know his quirk?"

Yaoyorozu shook her head, but Jirou answered, being in the same class as Midoriya.

"He can like, breath fire", she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw it in action the other day, when the power went out", Todoroki replied. It had been a shock to see that kind of quirk come from him. Todoroki never would have guessed. But the way the candles gently lit the room made the power seem more fitting for him.

"Can you pass a message on for me?", he asked Jirou.

* * *

Midoriya was in the middle of writing notes in a journal about their latest session. This was different from his private journal of diary entries. This notebook held the chronicle of their adventures through the years. This wasn't the first volume. His nose was deep in it when he felt the presence of someone at his desk. He looked up to see Jirou standing there.

"Hey, Todoroki wants to meet you after school. By the lockers, okay?"

Midoriya nodded. "Okay", he answered. Jirou went back to her seat and a moment later, their teacher entered, prompting him to put the notebook away for now as he processed what had just happened. Todoroki wanted to see him? Why? For what? He could only think of their interaction on that rainy day, but what had he done during that time?

Try as he might, Midoriya couldn't think of any reason Todoroki would want to speak to him based on what had happened that day. He'd just have to wait and find out. If his leg bobbed up and down for the remainder of the day, the rest of his classmates were kind enough not to speak up about it.

He rushed to the lockers after the last class, thankful that Uraraka had cleaning duty so he didn't have to explain his urgency. Midoriya saw that Todoroki hadn't arrived yet. Or maybe he had and got tired of waiting? Had he missed his chance?

"Midoriya?"

"Yes?!"

Todoroki had been behind him. Suddenly Midoriya thought that instead of agonizing over the reasoning for this meeting, he should have mentally prepared himself instead.

"That game you play at the recreation center, is it fun?", Todoroki asked.

Now that was an unexpected line of questioning. But one he could answer easily. "It is. I should know, I've been playing for years and there's never a dull moment."

"How do you play?"

"Um, Todoroki-san, would you like to play with us?", Midoriya asked.

"I want to see it for myself. You seemed really excited to play the other day." Todoroki could understand getting excited for something, although he hadn't felt that way in a while. Something about the way Midoriya spoke of it made him think this was it.

"Well, if you want to play, you'll have to make a character. I can help you do that, whenever you're free", Midoriya offered.

"I'm free today."

"Oh, okay. Uh, we could go and do it in the library then. I promise making a character is much more quiet than actual gameplay."

Midoriya couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe it when they were talking, or when they walked to the local library or when they sat at a secluded table to keep from disturbing anyone.

"First, I should tell you about the game and how it's played", Midoriya began.

The premise was simple. Journey through a magical land with the intent to fulfill a quest, having little mini-adventures on the way to build up your personal strength, as well as your team. All was controlled by the Questmaster.

"Shinsou-kun usually plays that role, but we've all done it before. Having that control can be kind of a power trip."

Bakugou was easily the worst of them when it came to that, basically torturing them throughout the campaign and making things difficult at every turn. But Midoriya was a tad guilty of such acts as well. It was hard to not to be tempted by the absolute power.

"What kind of character should I make?", Todoroki asked.

"That all depends on the role you want to play", Midoriya said. "Kacchan just made his character however he wanted. Occhan and I tried to make ours complement one another. Later on, the rest of our friends tried to fill out our team. It also depends on how much time you can devote and if you want to be a regular party member or on a rotating basis, you should also consider..."

Todoroki listened to Midoriya go on and absorbed each and every word so that he could use it all to make his character. Midoriya had taken a notebook out and a pencil. It was a few minutes later when Midoriya realized he was ranting that he suddenly stopped and covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry, sometimes I lose track of myself and just go on without noticing. I know it's annoying, you can just tell me to shut up the next time it happens."

"Why would I do that?"

"Huh?"

"Everything you've said so far has been helpful to me", Todoroki said. "I only ask that you speak up and slow down. Sometimes it's more like you're talking to yourself."

"Oh, um, okay." Midoriya smiled but tried not to let it effect him too much. He knew his habit didn't really bother his friends much, and only a few times had he been called out on it. But he was still self conscious about it. He didn't want Todoroki to think he was annoying.

"I think I have an idea of who I want to be", Todoroki said.

"Alright! We can get started then." This was one of Midoriya's areas of expertise. He was good at figuring how to create a character that had interesting and useful abilities, as well as designing their outfits with input from their respective players.

He and Todoroki conversed, passing ideas back and forth as his character began to take shape. There were still things Todoroki didn't understand about the game, but he was coming to know it as they spoke. About an hour after they first started, Midoriya had Todoroki's backstory, powers, abilities, stats, and appearance in his notebook.

"How's that", he said, turning the notebook in the other's direction.

Todoroki looked it over before nodding in confirmation. With a smile, Midoriya turned it back around and took a picture. He sent it to a group chat with his friends.

"What do you think of our new potential party member?", he said out loud as he typed. He sent it and then put his phone away. "I'm sure they'll love him."

"What do we do now?", Todoroki asked.

"We're meeting up tomorrow at Occhan's place to play. I'll ask if you can come over." He pulled his phone back out to do just that.

Todoroki then pulled out his own. "We should exchange contact information."

"Okay!" Midoriya didn't think about it until he saw Todoroki's name and number in his phone and then he realized he had his crush's phone number. His phone suddenly felt ten times heavier. He had his crush's phone number. And he wanted to play Midoriya's favorite game.

Now all he had to do was not screw it up.


	4. A Prophecy

"Well, we returned the Pillow of Truth to those mermaids and got that cup of sugar for Granny. I say we deserve a drink. First round's on me!", Uraraka announced.

_Your company trudges on, tired from their latest quest and ready to sit down with a pint when a figure appears on the horizon._

"The hell is that?", Bakugou demanded to know.

_The mysterious figure approaches._

"I roll to kill it."

"Kacchan, be nice!", Midoriya urged him.

Bakugou crossed his arms in what was the most aggressive form of pouting. "I roll to greet the newcomer with my dagger."

He tossed the dice across the table and leaned back as he watched the dice tumble and turn. They finally stopped just edges from Todoroki's side of the coffee table.

"Two", Shinsou announced. "You brandish your dagger while the mysterious figure is still far off in the distance."

"Who the hell are you!?", Bakugou the Barbarian shouted, waving his weapon as threateningly as he could with the distance between them.

"I am Prince Shouto. I have come to seek the aid of a willing hero."

"Prince?" Bakugou snorted and spat on the ground.

"We're happy to help anyone in need", Midoriya said, standing between his friend and the prince. "What plagues you, Your Highness?"

"I seek to overthrow my father who has become an evil tyrant. Will you join my cause?"

"What a quest!", Uraraka remarked.

Bakugou glared at Todoroki from across the table and his tense feelings translated to his character who immediately voiced his distrust.

"We can't just go with anyone who says just anything. That's how we ended up cursed at that key chain kiosk for a whole month."

"To be fair, the saleswoman was really convincing", Uraraka said. "And I can never say no when they give their whole pitch."

"We should have never went into a mall that suddenly appeared in the swamp anyway", Midoriya added, feeling a bit of regret from that decision.

Iida put a hand on his shoulder. "True, but how else were we going to fix your sword. Unfortunately there aren't many twenty-four hour weapons repair shops."

Todoroki listened to them and their tales and found himself wanting to know more. And to be a part of them. There was something compelling about it all, even though he knew it was fictional. He wondered if he would be able to add anything to their already wild adventures. Shinsou eventually settled Bakugou's worries by having he and Todoroki roll.

Bakugou got a 15 for perception. Todorki got a 20 for luck and the prince showed the barbarian his ID card, passport, birth certificate, wagon driving license, and his family tree.

"You just carry all that around with you?", Bakugou asked.

"A prince can never be too careful with his identity", Todoroki answered.

The group decided to finish the conversation in their favorite tavern, at which point Uraraka went to her kitchen to get them some drinks. When she returned, Shinsou set the scene.

_Buzzing with activity in the early evening hours, a jaunty tune is played as patrons laugh, eat, and drink. You-_

"Oh! Wait! I have something for this!" Uraraka took out her phone and played a song.

"That certainly is 'jaunty'", Iida remarked. As jaunty as a pop song from the 80's could be, which was very much. Shinsou gave her a look before continuing on, making a mental note of the apparent jukebox in the tavern in case it came up later.

_You sit at a table and order a round, paid for by your mage, as you discuss the finer details of the proposed coup with the prince._

They played for a couple more hours and decided to end it when they finished their first mini-quest with the prince. Midoriya wrote a few final notes before closing his journal and putting it away as they packed up.

"It's important to know when you've reached a good stopping point", he said to Todoroki.

"What's the longest session you've had?", Todoroki asked.

"Sixteen hours", Shinsou answered. "It was during a holiday break. And we had more players."

"We should do something like that again", Uraraka said. "The more people you have, the more fun it is."

"That was one of our best sessions", Midoriya agreed, the memory a fond one.

They finished cleaning up and said their goodbyes. Shinsou and Iida went in one direction while Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki went in another.

"Why is he walking with us?", Bakugou glared at Todoroki.

"I walked with him here from the station so he wouldn't get lost." Midoriya knew he could have just sent Uraraka's address but he had offered to walk Todoroki there and he'd accepted.

"I can find my way from here", Todoroki spoke up. He didn't know why, but Bakugou had a problem with him. And he didn't feel like being mean mugged the whole way to the station.

"If you're sure", Midoriya said. "I'm glad you came today. I had a lot of fun." He smiled and was surprised to see Todoroki's lips turn up into a small one of his own.

"I did too."

Midoriya waved as Todoroki walked off and then turned to Bakugou. He didn't look angry anymore. But he didn't look happy either.

"What's your problem?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Bakugou stuck his hands in his pockets and turned down the street, walking towards the neighborhood he and Midoriya lived in. Midoriya walked by his side, knowing his friend was seriously trying to process something. It took a couple minutes for him to speak up.

"You like him."

Midoriya froze up but said nothing, which said everything to someone who had known him his entire life. Bakugou just gave a short laugh.

"I knew it. You're so obvious. How'd you wrangle him into playing with us today?"

"I didn't. _I didn't_", he repeated when Bakugou gave him a look. "He was curious and asked me about it."

Bakugou just shrugged and continued on, ignoring Midoriya's fidgeting until they got to his house. He stood there and waited for Midoriya to come out with whatever it was he wanted to say.

"What do you think of him?", Midoriya finally asked.

"From the three hours I spent with him pretending to be someone else? Stiff as a cardboard, blunt as a dull rock, rich boy ikemen who obviously has daddy issues. You guys share fifty percent of your traits and the other fifty percent you're total opposites."

Midoriya took that all in and tried to decipher what Bakugou meant by all of it. "Wait, which fifty perce-yah!"

Bakugou had flicked him on the forehead. "In short, you're perfect for each other. Just don't let your mushy romance seep into our campaign."

"No promises", Midoriya grinned while rubbing his forehead. "And can you please be nicer to him?"

"No promises", Bakugou echoed before going into his house.

Midoriya continued on his way. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Todoroki, but now he wondered why he had never at least told his best friends. Once he got home, he fell onto his bed, pulling out his phone so that he could tell Uraraka about it. He thought about texting her, but the off chance that anyone could look into his phone and see his confession made him decide to call her.

They talked on the phone often, so it wouldn't seem weird to call after having just left her house. Without looking, he dialed and put the phone to his ear as he lied on his back, forearm over his eyes. He felt his heart pound. Bakugou had found out on his own, but this would be the first time he said the words out loud to anyone. If he started by easing into it, he'd ramble and she would figure out something was up.

He just had to get it out and deal with the reaction that came, whatever it was. Otherwise he'd chicken out of saying it. He heard the other line pick up and just let the words spill out.

"I'm in love with Todoroki", he said in a breathy voice. Mentally he had been running in circles.

"Oh."

Huh? Did Uraraka's voice get deeper? Did somebody else answer the phone? Midoriya knew he recognized that voice and looked at the caller ID to see he had dialed Todoroki by mistake. In that instant his entire life cracked and broke into pieces and in the next instant a mini-Midoriya came to pick them up and glue the fragments together.

"His character, I mean! I'm in love with the way he's portrayed and acts during the game!"

"Midoriya?"

"Todoroki-san?", he said in a voice that he hoped sounded surprised. "I must have called you by mistake. I meant to dial Occhan."

"I see."

They talked for a few more minutes before ending the call and Midoriya nearly threw his phone. Instead, he gently placed it on his desk before curling up in his covers, trying to calm his heart and forget what had just happened.

"That was way too close."


	5. Candleight vs Hellfire

Ever since "The Incident" Midoriya had made sure that Todoroki's name in his phone was denoted with a crown emoji on both sides so that there would be no chance of mis-dialing again and spilling his heart by accident. He ended up waiting an hour to get over his embarrassment before calling Uraraka and telling her everything.

She reacted as he expected, laughing at his misfortune, promising not to tell anyone, and supporting his love journey. Midoriya wasn't even sure if he should call it that. He wasn't intending to confess to Todoroki right now. He was just content in being his friend and sharing a fun game with each other from time to time. The last thing he imagined was Todoroki finding him during lunch and eating together.

Midoriya had gone to find a place to eat on his own. All his other friends had been busy with something during that lunch hour, so he was going to enjoy some private time in the middle of the school day. Todoroki had come up to him in the hallway, having searched for him apparently. Midoriya tried not to look too happy about the idea of Todoroki scouring the school for him.

He was glad he hadn't gotten too far from his classroom. The two of them went to a small seating area outside the school. A few others students were having their lunch there as well, but they were sparse. When they sat, Midoriya went right into talks of their game, not knowing what else to talk about.

"You were pretty good for your first session. And you really knew how to handle Kacchan."

"I was only able to be that good because you taught me a lot before playing", Todoroki said before something crossed his mind to ask. "Does Bakugou have some kind of problem with me? I couldn't help but get that feeling."

Midoriya's pained expression said that it was a question worth asking. "He's just...wary of new people. He'll soften up to you in no time." As soft as Bakugou could get anyway.

"You're a nice person, Midoriya", Todoroki said. "Like your quirk."

He was so flustered by that first part, he almost missed the second. "What do you mean?"

"It's warm and gentle", Todoroki said, remembering the glimpse he'd caught during the storm in the library. The small flame that poured from his lips and lit the candles that glowed in the darkness.

"Thank you", Midoriya got a little sheepish at the compliment. "I'm sure yours is wonderful too." Not that he'd ever seen it in action. But he'd heard rumors. Sometimes they were allowed to use their quirks during physical education. Todoroki's ice was legendary. There were whispers that he could use fire as well, but no one had ever seen it.

"Mine is...", Todoroki looked down at his left hand. "My father wanted a perfect child to carry on his name, so he married my mother for her quirk. But knowing that, I can't use his fire. I can't bring myself to accept something that destroys and consumes that was forced on me."

There was a lot to react to that Midoriya didn't know exactly where to start. But he could tell that Todoroki's relationship with his father was strained to say the least. And Midoriya knew about strange parental relations.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way", he said. "But if it makes you feel better, I feel kind of weird about my dad. He's away a lot on business and it's always a little strange when he comes back or even when we talk on the phone."

His father felt like a stranger at times. Midoriya loved him and knew he was loved in return, but his absences put a gap between them that Midoriya wasn't entirely sure how to cross.

"How is your mother?", Todoroki asked.

"She's great!", Midoriya smiled and started going on about her. She was always there for him and he had so many good memories of her. He asked Todoroki about his own mother, a little nervous about the answer.

"She's..amazing...", Todoroki said. Now wasn't the time to tell Midoriya everything about her, but maybe one day. They spoke more of each other's parents and Midoriya learned Todoroki had three older siblings while Todoroki found out Midoriya was an only child. When lunch ended, they headed back inside and came to the hall where their classes were in opposite directions.

"Um, Todoroki-kun, if you're free today, can you come somewhere with me after school?"

Todoroki assented and they parted ways for the remainder of the school day. When it ended, Midoriya was waiting outside for him, thinking over where he planned to take him. It had come to him suddenly when Todoroki compared their quirks. He couldn't tell Todoroki how to live his life, but Midoriya didn't like the idea of anyone ever rejecting a part of themselves.

"Where are we going?", Todoroki asked as they walked away from the school.

"You gave me the idea earlier during lunch. When you compared our quirks", Midoriya said. "I wanted to show you what mine can really do."

Midoriya ended up leading him to a quirk range, a place where anyone could use their abilities as they pleased, for either leisure or personal training. It was great for children just coming into their power or adults who would use it in their profession. Midoriya approached the front desk and got a target room for the two of them.

"I've never seen you use either of your powers, Todoroki-san", Midoriya began. "But you seem to have a misunderstanding of mine."

He couldn't blame the other for that. Midoriya rarely had use for his powers outside lighting candles during storms. And there was no sort of job he wanted that would utilize it. But that didn't mean gentle flames were all he was capable of. He faced the three targets that stood across the room while Todoroki stayed off to the side and out of the way.

Midoriya took a deep breath through his nose and when he opened his mouth wide, fire billowed forth wildly. Todoroki could feel the intense heat from where he stood. When Midoriya closed his mouth, the flames stopped and he flipped a switch that vacuumed the smoke out of the room. The targets had been reduced to ash.

"My power can be used for small household tasks and I could burn this whole place down", Midoriya said, his voice a bit rough. "I don't know why your father wanted you to have a quirk like his, but it's yours. Shouldn't you choose how to use it?"

Todoroki was reeling, both from the unexpected display of power and from the words that came with it. His father held archaic ideas regarding quirks and what they should be used for. But that wasn't the way he wanted to live. Midoriya was coughing now and Todoroki rushed to get him some water.

"Does your quirk hurt you?", Todoroki asked.

Midoriya gulped down the water thirstily. "Only when I do big stuff like that. Otherwise, no. Thanks for the water." His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw that it was a message from his mother.

"I've gotta go shopping for dinner", he said. "Um, I got us this room for ten more minutes, so you can use it if you'd like."

"Do you need help shopping?"

Midoriya blinked. Was Todoroki offering to help him go grocery shopping? It was dinner for just he and his mom, so it wasn't particularly strenuous. But it was an excuse to be with Todoroki for a little longer. And it could be fun.

"Um, sure, if you don't mind."

And that was how Midoriya ended up walking side by side with his crush down the aisles, making sure he got everything his mother needed to cook with. Todoroki held the basket while Midoriya put things in it. It wasn't hard for him to fantasize that they were together and getting ingredients for their own dinner as a couple who lived together.

Todoroki hardly ever went shopping for food. The rare times he did was when he wanted something specific and it was too much work to have it delivered or bought by someone else. This was something different. Midoriya knew how to pick between the different brands of rice with barely a glance but then compared two heads of cabbage that looked exactly the same to Todoroki.

He seemed to agonize over what to get in the snack aisle but without hesitation grabbed some tea down another aisle with the reasoning that it was his mom's favorite. They checked out and as they walked down the street, Todoroki came to the realization that he would be entering Midoriya's home for the first time. All of a sudden his heart was pounding.

He hadn't felt this way when going to Uraraka's house for the first time. Somehow that was different from this. He just wasn't entirely sure why yet.

"Mom! I'm home!", Midoriya called out as he entered first.

"Welcome home!", his mother replied from afar before her footsteps were heard.

Todoroki felt his heart pick up as she got closer and closer. Midoriya had told him all about the kind woman he called mom. And yet Todoroki was... nervous.

"And welcome to you too", she said when she saw the guest in her home.

"Thank you for having me", Todoroki said with a bow.

"Mom, this is Todoroki-san, from school. He helped me get the food."

"What a helpful friend."

Todoroki continued to help and put the ingredients in the kitchen. When his mother inquired if he would be staying for dinner, Todoroki politely declined. He couldn't impose so much during his first visit.

"Izuku's friends are always welcome", she said with a smile. "I hope to see more of you."

Todoroki was about to answer when a picture caught his eye. Midoriya as a child and hanging off the muscular arm of a man. Both smiling so wide it almost seemed impossible. But the man looked more familiar than he should.

"...Is that...?"

"Oh, that's Izuku when he was in preschool with his Uncle Toshi."

Todoroki couldn't believe it. Midoriya was the nephew of a wrestling champion. Said nephew had been putting his bag away in his room and returned to find Todoroki and his mother sitting with his baby book. If the universe could just swallow him up and let him drift in the void, that would be nice.

"What's happening here?", Todoroki asked while pointing to a picture. Midoriya was red in the face and something was floating out of his ears.

"Oh he was angry that day about something. I can't even remember. But doesn't he look like the cutest steamed broccoli?"

Midoriya nearly fell to the ground. How could he forget one of the cardinal rules of being a teenager? Never leave your crush alone with your mother. She will always, always, always bring out the baby pictures. Todoroki noticed his presence first.

"You were a cute baby."

"He's still so cute, isn't he?", his mother urged.

"Mom! He doesn't wanna look at that stuff!" Midoriya wasn't sure if he could handle Todoroki's answer to that. Todoroki ended up excusing himself to leave. His family would be wondering about his whereabouts soon.

Todoroki had thought that spending some time with Midoriya would help him understand the other better. That he would be able to put a name to the feelings he had since that rainy day. But it was the opposite. The more he knew, the less he understood, and the more he wanted to find out more about Midoriya. It warranted further exploration.


	6. Smoke and Mirrors

Todoroki stood in front of the door to an unfamiliar home. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. This time it was Shinsou's abode. They were getting together for a movie night. He was a part of the group chat now. He didn't contribute often but he had to admit it was nice to be included in something like that. Unlike last time, he didn't arrive with Midoriya.

Shinsou had given him the address and he'd come on his own. Todoroki knocked and Shinsou answered moments later.

"Welcome", he said as he let Todoroki in.

Iida was already there, as well as Bakugou. Todoroki wasn't sure if he wanted to be around him without Midoriya as a buffer, but Bakugou didn't react much to his arrival. Perhaps he'd already softened to his presence as Midoriya said he would. They settled in Shinsou's living room, where he already had a bunch of DVDs out on the coffee table.

Midoriya and Uraraka arrived about five minutes later, having met up on the way. Once she was in the room, Uraraka began to take control like a seasoned commander. She ordered Shinsou, Midoriya, and Todoroki to set up the blankets and pillows. Iida was to order their dinner, since he knew most of their likes as well as who delivered the fastest.

Meanwhile, she and Bakugou decided the movie playlist. They sat next to each other by the coffee table, choosing from Shinsou's collection. Once the order was decided and the blankets were all set up, they got started. Iida had finished his task first. When it was all done, Todoroki ended up sitting next to Midoriya on the couch. Uraraka was on Midoriya's other side.

Shinsou and Iida were among the blankets on the floor. Bakugou got a couch to himself. Iida had told them the food would be there in twenty minutes. They started the first movie and it was one Todoroki hadn't seen before, so he focused on trying to figure out the plot. When the food arrived, Shinsou answered the door and brought it over, pulling a bunch of Chinese takeout boxes and placing them on the table to figure out what was what.

They ate and watched and Todoroki found himself enjoying the plot. The next movie was one he recognized so he was able to settle in his spot a little better and was more aware of Midoriya sharing the space with him. Of their shoulders brushing and their hips touching. Midoriya had been aware since the beginning of the first movie and still wasn't over it.

He knew Uraraka did this on purpose. It wasn't quite the help he wanted when he told her about his crush but he wasn't opposed to it either. Eventually though, he was reminded of why they always did these movie nights at Shinsou's. He had the comfiest pillows and blankets. Halfway through the third movie, he had begun to nod off.

Midoriya hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt something shift under him. His sleep drunk mind didn't think much of it at first but then he remembered where he was. He was at a friend's house, watching movies, practically pressed to Todoroki's side. Which meant the thing that had moved was...

He turned his head slightly to see Todoroki was asleep. He had moved his arm from being beside Midoriya to hanging over his shoulder. So many things were happening at once it was impossible for Midoriya to process them all. So he ended up just staring at Todoroki's sleeping face, illuminated by the tv. He was gorgeous. The movie ended and when no one got up to change it, Midoriya knew he was the only one still awake.

It wasn't a hard decision to make to stay where he was, almost laying against Todoroki instead of putting a new movie on when everyone else was still asleep. In the dark silence of the room, he could hear their soft breathing. So he nearly jumped off the couch when a ringing was heard. Panicking, Midoriya pretended to be asleep, letting his head lay on Todoroki's shoulder.

He felt a shifting and realized it was Todoroki's phone that had rung. He didn't seem to react to Midoriya's closeness.

"Hello? ...I told you what I was doing tonight...Fine, I'm on my way home."

The call ended and only then did Todoroki take in how he and Midoriya were placed. He couldn't see much in the darkness but he could feel him more than anything. His wild, unruly hair was surprisingly soft against his cheek. And he was comfortable in this position. He didn't want to leave. But he had been called home.

"Midoriya", he said in a low voice.

"Hm?", Midoriya replied, pretending that he'd just woken up.

"I need to go. I didn't want to disappear on you." Todoroki hadn't wanted to leave the wrong impression to either his new friend or his host.

"I can walk you to the station", Midoriya offered.

Todoroki shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own." He stood up and stretched. "I had a good time", he said before stepping over the others and leaving. It shouldn't have been so hard to peel himself away from Midoriya and yet it had.

* * *

They weren't able to hang out for some time after that until Midoriya suggested studying together. Their exams were looming over them and everyone had been putting forth the good effort to either maintain or improve their grades. Midoriya knew Todoroki's material might be slightly different as he was in the advanced class but it was a good excuse to spend some time together.

Todoroki offered his home as a location, since he had already been over to Midoriya's. His father had also been keeping a close eye on how and when he spent his time outside the house. Sometimes it wasn't worth the effort to keep him in the loop when he could just stay home.

When Midoriya arrived to the grand estate, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had an inkling of Todoroki's situation, but this felt like visiting a world heritage site as opposed to a friend's house. The first person to greet him had been a servant (maid? nanny? Midoriya wasn't sure) who led him to a sitting area. He was still standing when Todoroki arrived, afraid to touch anything.

Todoroki had brought him to a more casual room where they were able to sit at a table with their papers spread about as they worked. Midoriya was able to forget the grandness when he was trying to focus on equations. He looked up occasionally at Todoroki and saw him glaring right at his face.

"What-what is it?"

"No, it's not you", Todoroki assured him, his expression instantly softening. Then he went back to glaring at something behind Midoriya.

"Oi, Shouto, introduce us!", a voice whined.

Midoriya turned to see two people peeking from the door just barely opened. When they saw they had Midoriya's attention, they slid the door open completely.

"This is my brother and sister", Todoroki said, sounding like introductions were the last thing he wanted to do.

"Nice to meet you", his sister said. "My name is Fuyumi-"

"Shouto, you never bring friends over. Not even that Yaomomo. He must be something special", Todoroki's brother said.

"Natsuo", Todoroki growled in a warning voice.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you." Neither were what he expected. He thought they'd be like the Todoroki he already knew, quiet, reserved, with a bit of a regal air. Fuyumi seemed warm and yielding. Natsuo was much more outgoing.

"Welcome to our home Midoriya-san", Fuyumi said. "We won't keep you two from studying. Come on", she pulled Natsuo along. He looked like he wanted to say more but left with her.

Midoriya had thought that would be the end of it and he'd be able to get back to reciting historical facts. And he was able to for about five minutes when the door suddenly slid open with the force that could only come from being the owner of this magnificent home and knowing that no one would talk back for being so rough with the doors.

It could only be one man.

His body felt numb but not in an anxious way. It was more like his physical self was on auto-pilot as he remembered all that Todoroki had said of his father. Midoriya didn't know the exact methods Todoroki Enji used to assert his dominance over the rest of his family, but he could feel the tension coming off his friend and for the first time Midoriya pondered over the origins of his scar.

Todoroki's father left and Midoriya came back into his body. He blinked and turned to face Todoroki, unsure of his own expression.

"What just happened?", he asked.

"You told my father 'thank you for having me in your home' and bowed at the head", Todoroki answered. "I know he can be intimidating, but he wouldn't do anything to ruin his reputation, so don't worry."

"No, I wasn't scared or anything", Midoriya said, surprised by the declaration himself. The man had this aura around him that commanded others to submit, Midoriya had been aware of it, but he also hadn't been effected.

Todoroki's eyes widened just a bit. "What were you thinking about?"

"What you told me about. That's all I could think about when I saw his face."

Todoroki felt the urge to reach out and take Midoriya's hand. To say something to the effect of 'thank you'. But all he did was offer some snacks to him, which he took happily.


	7. Illusions and Truth

"Can I ask the fish for directions?"

"It is a non-talking fish, so you can not."

"I roll to use fish-sign language."

"1, you use fish-sign language and tell the fish to go jump in a frying pan. It slaps you in the face and swims off."

"Can I-"

"And it's told all the other fish about you, so you may not ask anyone else for directions."

Uraraka grumbled at her bad luck while Bakugou picked up the dice.

"We have an actual frying pan, right? Let's fry up sucker for dinner."

Iida shook his head at that. "It doesn't seem wise to agitate the fish when we're searching for an underwater kingdom."

Bakugo sucked his teeth before looking to Uraraka. "Don't you have some kind of spell for this?"

"I can temporarily turn someone into a merperson. But only if they have an affinity for water", Uraraka said.

Everyone turned to Todoroki and it wasn't hard to understand why. His character's backstory included being the offspring of an ice elf.

"Will that work?", he asked. "Ice is different from water from a magical standpoint."

"It's good enough", she grinned.

"I'm home! Izuku, are you here?"

"In here, mom!", Midoriya called out.

They had taken up space in the living room and had the game spread out across the coffee table. Currently they were trying to locate an underwater kingdom to speak with the mermaid princess to negotiate a deal for ocean trade routes.

"Guess what came in the mail today?", Inko sang as she entered the room, holding up an envelope. She handed it to her son and he opened it, pulling out three slips of paper.

"These are tickets to Uncle Toshi's fight!", he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Really?!", Uraraka joined him to look at the tickets.

Midoriya beamed at them. He was already thinking about the exciting night he'd have with his two childhood best friends. Bakugou was fan of All Might and Uraraka enjoyed watching wrestling in general. Whenever he got tickets, Midoriya took them along. Neither Shinsou nor Iida cared much for the sport, so there was never a question of who to invite.

But he didn't know how Todoroki felt. It would be nice to watch along with him but he didn't even know if Todoroki liked wrestling. And if he did, then would either Bakugou or Uraraka decline?

"It's that Friday night fight, right? I'm busy then", Bakugou said and Midoriya wondered if he suddenly gained a mind-reading quirk.

"Busy with what?", Uraraka asked. "We don't have anything planned."

"I've got a life outside you losers."

"Liar", Shinsou said with a teasing smirk.

"Whatever! I just can't make it that night", Bakugou said. "You should take one of these other nerds."

Midoriya smiled at him before turning to Todoroki. "Would you like to come and see the match?"

Todoroki remembered watching a few wrestling shows on tv when he had been a kid. They were like any other action show - a villain you hated, a hero you rooted for, a spectacle of impressive moves that you tried to emulate with your short arms. But it had quickly become banned programming in his family's household as his father considered it vulgar.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

Watching on tv and being there were completely different experiences. Todoroki knew that and yet nothing could prepare him for the rush of being surrounded on all sides by palpable excitement. And he knew Uraraka was a fan but he hadn't thought of how she'd be in that environment. As he'd gotten to know her, she was upbeat and kind and easily held her own with the like of Bakugou.

During the match her normally pink cheeks turned red from the intense yelling. She nearly threw herself into the ring. Todoroki found it very easy to match hers and Midoriya's fervor and cheer on All Might. When he won, the people around them stood and cheered but the three of them had already been on their feet. The adrenaline coursing through him had his body buzzing.

But then a different sort of feeling raced through him when someone came to take them backstage to see All Might. Being from a prestigious family, Todoroki was no stranger to meeting influential and famous people. But this was someone he actually admired. And was part of Midoriya's family. For obvious reasons, he hoped he made a good impression.

The three of them were brought to his changing room and Todoroki was at a loss for words. What does one even say to the man whose exploit's he had been watching in secret?

"Izuku, my boy!", All Might greeted him first.

"Uncle Toshi!" Midoriya hugged him around the waist but Toshinori kept his arms up.

"I'm all sweaty from the fight", he protested but didn't stop Midoriya. "And Ochaco too. And who is this?", he turned his wide smile to Todoroki.

"This is a friend of mine, Todoroki", Midoriya said.

Hearing his name, he bowed at the waist. "Todoroki Shouto, nice to meet you."

"Always nice to see more of my nephew's friends who are also fans of mine!" Toshinori shook his hand and Todoroki was taken aback by the size of it. This man was huge. And he had his own exuding force that bore down like a bright sun. Midoriya and Uraraka congratulated him on his win and he autographed Todoroki's ticket stub.

On their way back, Uraraka took out her phone and began to dial Bakugou, who upon answering, reminded her that he was busy, which she brushed off because she knew he so totally wasn't.

"I get it now", Todoroki said to Midoriya while their third recounted the fight to Bakugou.

"What?", Midoriya asked, walking while trying to stay clear of Uraraka's gesturing hand.

"Why you were able to face my father the way you did. Someone like him isn't nearly as effective when someone like All Might is your uncle." Todoroki wondered for a moment which of Midoriya's parents he was related to but that didn't matter right now.

"Eh? I don't really understand, but those two have nothing to do with each other", Midoriya said. "I admit, your father does have this oppressive force behind him. But he's nothing scary. He's just a big bully."

Todoroki smiled at that, agreeing instantly but also a bit in awe at Midoriya.

"You're right."


	8. The Guarded Prince

**When I first wrote this, I planned on using "Asui" until Midoriya introduced her as "Tsuyu-chan" and then for the rest of the chapter I kept calling her Tsuyu and I never noticed until I had to edit this that's how powerful she is**

* * *

Todoroki began to seek out Midoriya more often to the point that Yaoyorozu actually brought it up one day when they were having lunch together. Jirou was absent, using this break to practice with the music club.

"You've gotten awfully close to him. I'm almost jealous", she teased.

"I haven't forgotten you", Todoroki said.

"I know. I think it's good for you, actually." For the longest time, she knew she could be called his only friend. And they had only met at this school.

It occurred to Todoroki that he had gotten closer to Midoriya and as a part of that, had been being integrated into his friend group. Perhaps he should do the same on his end. Todoroki wasn't sure if introducing her to a table top game played over hours that required commitment was the right way to do it. But he wanted his new friends to know his older friend.

So today, Todoroki went to look for Midoriya after school to get the ball rolling on that. He found him still in his classroom, speaking with someone he didn't know.

"Midoriya, are you free this weekend?"

"Sorry, I've already poached him", the unfamiliar girl said.

"Todoroki-san, this is Tsuyu-chan. I'm sorry but she asked me to help with a volunteer clean-up project", Midoriya said.

"We could always use more help though", Asui said to Todoroki. "The more the merrier."

"I'll be there", Todoroki replied. He could properly introduce Yaoyorozu and the others to Midoriya another time.

That was how Todoroki found himself early in the clear and bright Saturday morning, picking up trash in a local park. Asui was one of the people in charge and very good at guiding the other volunteers. Todoroki had never done volunteer work before and rarely did he clean a mess that wasn't his own. But something about this felt fulfilling.

With each piece of debris he put in the trash bag, he felt himself becoming cleaner. He didn't even mind that he and Midoriya had been assigned different sections. As the day went on it got warmer and Asui announced that they were done for the day and welcome to the lunch provided. It was only then that he reunited with Midoriya who looked well-worked.

They sat at one of the park tables with some of the other volunteers to eat. Asui arrived shortly after they did.

"So, Todoroki-chan is in the advanced class, isn't he? How do you two know each other?", she asked.

"Um, well, we met this one time it was raining", Midoriya began. "I didn't have an umbrella and Todoroki let me use his. He walked me to the recreation center." A day like that was one Midoriya would never forget.

Asui looked between the two of them before sighing, "How romantic."

"That isn't how we met", Todoroki said.

Midoriya blinked. "H-huh?"

"I remember you from our first year. You fell out of a tree and I caught you", Todoroki explained.

"You...you remember that?" Midoriya had locked that memory away somewhere special. But he had never thought anyone else present would remember it the way he had.

"Something like that doesn't happen every day", Todoroki said matter-of-factly.

"That's even more romantic", Asui commented.

And Midoriya had to agree. After lunch, they said goodbye to Asui and went for a walk around the park they had cleaned up. Midoriya was smiling and hoped it would be easy to blame it on a job well done. It was such a small thing for Todoroki to remember that moment and yet he felt as though his heart would burst from his chest, he was so happy.

"I still can't believe you remember that day. It's a little embarrassing."

Todoroki was about to reply when Midoriya's phone began to ring. He apologized before answering, seeing that it was his mother calling.

"Hello? ...We just finished up here. Huh? Today?! Okay, I'm coming." Midoriya hung up and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry Todoroki-san, but I've gotta rush home."

"Is everything okay?", Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, it's just that my dad comes home today!"

* * *

Midoriya had seemed so excited that Todoroki hadn't been able to keep him. They parted ways and Todoroki spent his time trying to think of outings or gatherings that Yaoyorozu could be a part of. He supposed he could invite everyone to his house. Only Midoriya had come over so far. But what would they do once they got there? That was the question.

And it was one that he asked himself even now, a few days later as he went to Midoriya's home. It turned out they had similar tastes in literature and wanted to borrow some books from each other. Todoroki had a bag with a trilogy for Midoriya and he would be leaving with a couple books himself. When he approached the door and rang the bell he expected either Midoriya or his mother.

He had forgotten about the father until the door opened.

Todoroki didn't think much of Midoriya's father apart from what he'd already been told. And in hindsight, maybe he should have looked at more pictures. The baby album he'd been shown was mostly filled with pictures that focused solely on baby Midoriya. So, he could be forgiven for not knowing what Midoriya's father looked like.

And likewise, he could be forgiven for freezing on the spot when a dragon answered the door.

"May I help you?" His voice was low and gravelly and Todoroki felt the sound in his bones.

"I'm here to see Midoriya."

The dragon's eyes changed into something more dangerous and he looked like he was going to say something in reply when a body squeezed by him. It was then that Todoroki was able to focus on the rest of their figure and while their head and neck was that of an imposing dragon, the rest of his body was normal. Then he saw Midoriya slightly pushing him to the side.

"Dad, this is a friend of mine. Come in, Todoroki-san."

Todoroki formally introduced himself and entered the apartment. He found himself seated in the living room, alone with the father, Midoriya having taken his books to his room and planning to return with the books he meant to give Todoroki. Midoriya-papa was sitting across from him with his arms crossed. Todoroki was used to intimidating father figures glaring at him, but when it was his own he knew what Enji wanted.

He had no idea what this man was sizing him up for. And as this was a first meeting, he had no idea how to start a conversation. He almost asked where his wife was but was beaten to breaking the ice by Midoriya's father, Hisashi.

"What are your intentions with my son?"

"Eh?"

"Dad!" Midoriya had returned at that moment, looking like Todoroki's savior. He had the books in tow and pinkened cheeks that looked kind of cute on him.

"I have a right to know what this boy means to do with you, don't I?" Hisashi puffed out a cloud of steam from his nose.

"He's just a friend. He doesn't mean to do anything!" Midoriya's cheeks were red now and his ears began to release steam. How was it possible that both of his parents were able to humiliate him in front of Todoroki. Were they in cahoots? Did they plan this?

"Is that true?", Hisashi pointed his question to their guest.

"I mean to be his friend", Todoroki answered.

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief and the steam stopped as his face returned to its original color. "We're already friends Todoroki-san."

"In that case, you can stop with the '-san'." It had been bothering Todoroki how he kept being referred to in such a formal manner when he wanted no such things from Midoriya.

"Oh, okay." Midoriya's blush returned and Hisashi looked back and forth between him and Todoroki. He was about to open his mouth again when the door opened.

"I'm home!", Inko called out.

"Welcome home", Midoriya replied.

"Inko, what do you know of this boy?", Hisashi asked when she came to the living room.

"That's Izuku's friend. He's a good boy. Hisashi-kun, have you been grilling him?" As Inko said this, Todoroki had an image of several would-be suitors for Midoriya running with their heels on fire.

"Mom, make him stop", Midoriya urged her.

"I apologize Todoroki-kun. He does this whenever Izuku brings a new friend over. A parent can't help being protective, I suppose", Inko said while patting Hisashi's head.

His teaming stopped and he bowed his head slightly to Todoroki. "I will not apologize for treasuring my son. But you are a welcome guest of our home as his friend."

Todoroki nodded, now having an image of a princely Midoriya trapped in a tower guarded by a dragon and wondered if they had ever done a campaign similar to that before. Midoriya handed Todoroki the books and led him towards the door.

"So he's like that to all your new friends, huh?"

"Yeah", Midoriya confirmed. "Back in middle school when I brought Shinsou-kun over for the first time. And Iida-kun too. That was a disaster." Iida had gone above and beyond in explaining his intentions which caused a misunderstanding with his father and for about a month Hisashi was certain Iida was trying to court his son.

"He cares about you a lot", Todoroki said.

"I know. That doesn't keep me from cringing though. I hope you enjoy the books!"

"Thanks. Same to you."

Todoroki made his way home and thought if his father had ever been that protective of him. Enji made sure he had security as his heir and someone meant to carry on his legacy. But it was different with Midoriya and his dad. His protectiveness came from love. And it seemed that he still allowed his son his freedom. Todoroki knew without a doubt that if someone less than worthy approached Midoriya with the hopes of dating him, he would be right next to Hisashi, roasting them.

* * *

**Yes, this is based on that one tumblr post (which i have lost) about how Hisashi could totally be a dragon because all that was said about him at first was how he can breathe fire.**


	9. Cosmic

Todoroki had thought the return of Midoriya-papa would mean Midoriya would be preoccupied at home and trying to have family time as much as possible. But that night he texted everyone to come and join him for stargazing. Technically there was an expectation for Todoroki that he would be in the house at a certain time but that hardly mattered to him.

He quietly left the house and went to the location Midoriya had sent. It was a wide park and in the dark sky, stars twinkled like diamonds. Midoriya was already there, lying on a blanket. Todoroki arrived at the same time as Shinsou. Bakugou came shortly after even though his only reply before then had been 'LAME'. Both Iida and Uraraka had already been asleep by the time Midoriya had begun to message them.

The four of them sat down on the blanket and gazed up at the sky. It was peaceful. Which was a strange thing to say with anything involving Bakugou. But of course, that only lasted for a short period.

"So what'd you really call us out here for?", Bakugou asked.

Midoriya frowned. "Can't a guy want to enjoy looking at the stars with his friends?"

"Not when someone as meticulous as you summons us out here with barely a couple hours to prepare", Shinsou replied.

"I just felt like it", Midoriya said with a shrug. "I got to thinking about how summer break would start soon and all the things we'd get to do and this was one of them."

"Speaking of summer events, have you thought about what you're doing for your birthday?", Shinsou asked.

This was the first Todoroki had heard of any of their birthdays and it would be Midoriya's. Todoroki had celebrated them before, of course, so he knew the protocol. But he had no idea how Midoriya preferred to celebrate or what he would even like as a gift.

"Not yet, it's so far off." Midoriya fell back against the blanket and stretched his arms out. He was laying between Todoroki and Shinsou.

"You better not do anything last minute and still expect me to come", Bakugou said.

"Who said you're invited?", Midoriya teased. Bakugou had been to every one of his parties since they were in preschool.

They settled into peace again, watching the stars blink for a while more until Shinsou brought up the idea of using the stars in a campaign somehow and Midoriya got really into it. Todoroki liked the idea himself but he couldn't pinpoint why. Stars were pretty but they weren't anything special to him. He looked over at Midoriya who was tracing a constellation with his finger and saying how it could play into one of their adventures.

Something was struck within him and he grabbed Midoriya's face, making him stop mid-sentence.

"Todoroki...kun?"

Ah, so that was it. "The stars remind me of your face", Todoroki said, letting go of him once he finally got it.

Midoriya's face glowed red and steam came from his ears as his blush increased. Shinsou was staring at the two of them while Bakugou was rolling his eyes.

"If you guys are gonna be lovey-dovey, don't make me get out of bed." Bakugou stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Shinsou got up as well and yawned. "I should be getting to sleep too."

Midoriya was still in shock, so Todoroki was the only one to bid them goodbye as they left the two of them alone.

"Did you want to leave too?", Todoroki asked.

The steam had stopped but Midoriya's cheeks were still a little pink. He felt like he'd been given a rare opportunity by his friends and he couldn't pass it up.

"I was gonna stay for a little while longer, if that's alright."

Todoroki nodded and laid back against the blanket with Midoriya. He gave his attention to the heavens. The dark emptiness where only the brightest of lights showed. A vastness that consumed and staring right into it made Todorok feel like he could be sucked right in and reduced to nothing. And that felt both scary and wonderful. Midoriya snuck glances over at him and couldn't believe he was really looking at the stars with Todoroki.

And had been compared to said stars. It would be romantic if he wasn't so confused about how Todoroki felt for him. After a little while more, he sat up, saying they should get home before it got too late. Todoroki walked him home and Midoriya couldn't help but think this would have been a good first date. But it wasn't. It was simply two friends enjoying each other's company.

And that was good too.

After dropping Midoriya off, Todoroki got back to thinking about birthday presents. Something All Might related sounded obvious, but Midoriya could get that merchandise on his own. Probably for free or at least a family discount. And getting him fight tickets wouldn't be anything special either. Todoroki thought about things only he could get.

Eventually, he did ask Midoriya's other friends, minus Bakugou because he still wasn't quite sure where they stood. Bakugou was no longer outwardly hostile to him, but he didn't appear to totally accept him either. Todoroki didn't want to impress Bakugou, but he would have preferred it if they were on better terms. It was for Midoriya's sake.

He was the one Todoroki wanted to impress. Todoroki had never really wanted to do that before but Midoriya's opinion of him mattered.

"You should get him a really fancy notebook or something", Uraraka suggested. She was waiting outside with him, Iida, and Shinsou after school. Midoriya and Bakugou had yet to arrive.

"He does like to write often", Iida added. "But perhaps from a friend he would enjoy something less practical and more frivolous."

"You gave him a set of pens last year!", Uraraka said.

"A set of colored pens, which he then used to enrich his campaign notes", Iida said with a bit of pride.

Now that Todoroki thought about it, Midoriya's notes were often color-coded. Other times it was obvious he was writing with whatever had been closest to him at the time.

"He likes katsudon. You can make him katsudon", Shinsou suggested.

"He's probably gonna get that from his mom", Uraraka said. "It's our job as friends to give him something only we can give him!"

Something that only he could give Midoriya... Their conversation finally ended when Midoriya and Bakugou came out of the school. But at least now Todoroki had some ideas to roll around in his head.

* * *

**this is probably the most romantic thing i've ever written don't touch me im**


	10. Bewitched

The day of Midoriya's birthday arrived Todoroki felt thoroughly prepared with his gift. Midoriya wished he could say he was thoroughly prepared to receive it. He knew what to expect from his other friends. But Todoroki was a mystery. He had spent most of the morning agonizing over his appearance and what his reaction should be to any gift.

Midoriya was rarely self-conscious about the way his hair stood up and bowed to no comb or brush. But looking at it from every angle in the mirror and seeing how it stuck up in every direction without a care to the laws of gravity made him wish it could behave differently. He ran his fingers through it. At least it was soft and didn't have any knots.

Not that Todoroki would ever know that himself. Although now that the image was in his head, Midoriya couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about Todoroki tangling his fingers into his hair. Okay, that was something to stock away for later imagining. He took a deep breath and tried to say some self-affirming things in front of the mirror before leaving his room.

Iida arrived early to help with the preparations. Bakugou and Uraraka arrived together. Todoroki and Shinsou arrived right after. When Todoroki came, Midoriya saw his father huff in his direction but otherwise do nothing.

"Happy birthday, nerd", Bakugou said, tossing a small box at him.

"Why do you call him that when your grades are better than his?", Uraraka asked.

Midoriya nodded as he opened his gift. "She's right Kacchan. If anything, you're the nerd."

"To be a nerd is a state of mind", Bakugou reasoned.

From his friends and parents Midoriya had received many nice presents. There were some good books, video games, and even a very attractive notebook. His old one was filling up anyway, someone must have noticed. He saved Todoroki's gift for last, wanting to hold out for as long as he could. Todoroki had placed it out of the way as it seemed on the fragile side.

From the shape and size, Midoriya guessed some sort of frame. But he couldn't be sure of what exactly. Todoroki brought it over to him and Midoriya began to unwrap it. His eyes widened when he got the first look at what was inside.

"What is...? How did...?"

"I commissioned the official artist of MystiQuest to make a painting of our characters", Todoroki explained.

"Todoroki-kun, that must've cost-"

"A fuckton", Bakugou finished as he got a good look at the painting.

"Language", Inko reprimanded, prompting him to mutter a sorry.

"I think every bit was worth it", Todoroki said, taking in Midoriya's awed expression. To have the characters they played as for years rendered in the official style, the same that he'd poured over in guidebooks, the feeling was indescribable. He peeled away the rest of the wrapping to show everyone the full work of art. As his friends sang their praises over the gift, Hisashi leaned over to Inko.

"I don't quite get it, but this boy did good?"

"Very good, dear", Inko confirmed with a smile.

Midoriya wanted to stare at it all day, but he also didn't want to risk anything happening to it, so he went to go and put it away in his room where it would be safe. He hung it with care where there was some space on the wall. While he did that, Todoroki had the image of his smile burned into his brain. Something had swelled in his chest when Midoriya had opened his gift and smiled so widely.

He asked Yaoyorozu about it when he visited her home and watched her choose from fabric swatches. She was choosing the material and pattern for her yukata. She would be joining him with Midoriya and the others when they went to a fireworks festival happening soon.

"Have you ever felt that way before?", he asked, after having described what happened.

"Of course. Whenever I'm able to anticipate a CD Kyouka-san would like and I get to see the expression on her face."

"Somehow, this feels different from when I get a gift for my mother or siblings", Todoroki said. "It was similar. But..."

"It felt like their smile was everything. Like you wouldn't have minded wading through garbage if it meant you could see that look", she sighed before holding up a red pattern with golden vines. "What do you think of this one?"

Todoroki looked at it blankly before deciding. "It's not you. And how did you know?"

"Did you ever think you might have a crush on Midoriya-san?", Yaoyorozu suggested.

"No", he answered easily. Todoroki had truly never given that a thought beyond the first time she and Jirou had theorized it.

"Well perhaps you should", she said while holding up one in a lavender color. Todoroki nodded. That was the one. He wondered if Midoriya would be wearing a yukata as well. Todoroki was certain he'd look good in one. He would take his friend's advice and try to view his feelings for Midoriya in a more romantic light. Although he doubted that was the nature of it.

When the fireworks festival came, they met at the entrance. Todoroki arrived with Yaoyorozu and Jirou. Midoriya came with Iida and Shinsou. Uraraka and Bakugou arrived separately. Todoroki had come casually dressed, but he saw Midoriya had donned a yukata in a maroon color. Once they were all together, they entered the festival grounds.

There were the mainstays of celebrations like this, booth games with prizes, and tons of food. And of course, the fireworks that would show after the sun set. Midoriya beat Bakugou in the goldfish game but Uraraka beat them both at shooting. Yaoyorozu played as well and won a prize for Jirou. Todoroki watched her hand it off to her girlfriend and the way Jirou blushed and smiled.

He couldn't help but look to Midoriya. He'd seen Midoriya's reaction to a nice birthday present, but what if he won a game prize for him? Was that a normal friend thing to do? Before he could decide, they moved on to the food stalls.

"I will get something for us to eat", Iida offered. "You all may find a place for us to sit."

"I'll help you, Iida-san", Yaoyorozu offered.

The two of them left while the rest searched for an empty space among the arranged tables. Fortunately, there was a free table which they sat at. Todoroki ended up across from Midoriya. Iida and Yaoyorozu returned with a feast. Enough yakisoba, takoyaki, and yakitori to feed them all and then some. Midoriya and Uraraka's eyes got big at all the food.

"I hope it is to your liking", Yaoyorozu said as she sat down.

"I knew Iida had the tendency to buy too much but I didn't think you'd be like that too", Shinsou said.

"That's what happens when you send two rich kids to get something", Jirou mentioned before digging in.

The rest of them ate the bounty. By the end, most were too full to even consider any dessert. Most of them. Uraraka was the first to get up.

"Since I didn't spend any money on food, I can get a bunch of cotton candy. Or maybe some dango-"

"Don't you think your face is round enough?", Bakugou said.

"Not even close!", she shot back before going off to procure something sweet. Shinsou and Midoriya went along with her while the rest moved to find a good spot for the fireworks. The crowd was big and every once in a while, Todoroki felt a small child squeeze through to get to a parent far ahead.

"We made it!", Midoriya gasped as he came shoulder to shoulder with Todoroki.

Uraraka and Shinsou weren't too far behind and joined their group in the crowd. The sky was dark and the time drew close for the show to begin. Midoriya had with him two taiyaki.

"Here", he held one out to Todoroki. "You said you liked white bean paste for filling, right? They had a stall with it."

"Thank you", Todoroki took it and had a bite. He was more than full from their earlier meal of festival food and yet he found he was easily able to eat this as well.

Midoriya smiled at him and Todoroki found the treat even more appetizing. It was like he could eat a hundred more of these if Midoriya smiled at him for it. Midoriya's face lit up again but this time it was for the first shot going up in the sky. It exploded and took Todoroki's attention off him for a moment, but only a moment. He soon looked back to Midoriya.

The glow on his face was from the fireworks but Todoroki felt as though he'd always seen it. Midoriya was a light and Todoroki felt warmer just being near him.

"Oh."

"Did you say something, Todoroki-kun?", Midoriya asked. Attentive as ever to his crush, having heard the soft sound he made over the boom pop of fireworks.

"No", Todoroki answered. He had just come to a realization. Yaoyorozu was right. Todoroki had a crush on Midoriya.

* * *

**Good news everyone! This fic is already completely written out. And due to certain world events, it seems like a good idea to share it with the world in its entirety. So I will be uploading a chapter every other day. Stay safe and healthy out there!**


	11. Culinary Magic

Todoroki wasn't quite sure what to do with himself after this revelation. He supposed first he should figure out if he really liked Midoriya in that fashion or if perhaps it was a misunderstanding on his end. The butterflies in his stomach could have been from eating so much food at the festival. The way his heart jumped when presenting his gift could have just been the edge of being in the presence of his father.

So, the next logical thing was to ask the opinions of those that mattered and would perhaps have some experience in the matter. So, he asked his family.

"If you wanna know how he feels about you, make a bad joke", Natsuo suggested. "If he laughs, it means he's really into you."

"That's not what I'm trying to figure out." Yet. "I don't know for certain if what I feel is love."

"You should try cooking for him", Fuyumi said. "It's something simple, but if you really like him it can be nerve-wracking to know what they think."

Now that sounded like good advice. But it couldn't be just any food. It had to be Midoriya's favorite. That part wasn't hard to figure out. He simply texted Midoriya about it and got a straightforward answer - katsudon. Todoroki immediately began to look up recipes when a thought occurred to him. Midoriya mentioned his mother cooking it and she could have her own personal twist to it.

He wondered how he could ask her about it without Midoriya knowing. Then he wondered if he should be keeping it a secret from Midoriya. In the end, Todoroki went to Midoriya's home when he was out (he was on an outing with his father).

"Oh, Todoroki-kun, Izuku isn't here right now", Inko said when answering the door.

"I'm here to see you", he said.

Todoroki explained wanting to learn how to make katsudon although he hid the true reason why, feeling only a little bad for lying.

"I've been wanting to learn to cook for myself and Midoriya told me your katsudon is the best."

Inko smiled, flattered, and led him into the kitchen to begin. She put on her apron and then handed Todoroki one to wear himself.

"You're in luck. I was thinking of making it sometime this week, since Hisashi will be leaving soon."

She showed him how to prep the ingredients and the essential tools. Thankfully, katsudon was a pretty simple and straightforward dish. And Inko was a patient teacher. He learned a little more about his not-yet-confirmed crush through her. And her gentle smile reminded him of his own mother. They were almost done when the door opened.

"Right on time", Inko said.

Now, Midoriya could accept that he was a nerd and that had nothing to do with Bakugou's accusations. He got nerdy over nerdy things and non-nerdy things. Much of his life was devoted to a tabletop rpg game. He attended conventions. He watched enough television and movies to get invested in more than a handful of series. But he wasn't the type of person to constantly say such things as 'this is just like that episode!'

But he was able to recognize patterns when real life seemed to imitate the cliches found in a script. And it seemed to be happening more frequently the more he hung around Todoroki. Today though, would have to take the cake in moments that seemed lifted right from a romantic comedy. He had just returned home with his dad. Midoriya had thought a lot about Todoroki' relationship with his own father, and while he didn't think it would ever get to that extreme, it made him want to work harder with his dad.

So today while they had been out, they talked. And Midoriya felt a lot better afterward. And knowing he'd be leaving soon again didn't hang over him like it usually did. Because he knew his dad would return. It was in this state that they came back home to a familiar scent.

"Welcome home!", he heard his mom call out.

Between that and the smell of katsudon, Midoriya almost didn't notice the shoes that didn't belong. Did his mother have a friend over? He got the creeping feeling that he recognized them but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he walked into the kitchen and saw Todoroki standing by the stove in an apron and he almost had a heart attack. But in a good way.

"Wh-whw-wh-whw-hwh-what are you doing here?!"

"Cooking."

Midoriya thought he would pass out. Todoroki looked so cute in an apron. And he was cooking. In Midoriya's home. And it was his favorite food. Is this what heaven is like?

"Izuku, can you help set the table?", his mother asked.

"Ye-yes mom!"

"Todoroki-kun worked hard on this meal. He's trying to learn how to cook", Inko said as they sat down to eat.

Midoriya smiled at his friend. "I bet it's delicious."

Todoroki felt something strange overcome him as Midoriya prepared to take that first bite. He had followed the instructions perfectly and Midoriya's mother nodded approvingly with each step. Todoroki knew there was nothing wrong with the food, that it would be satisfactory. And yet he found himself holding his breath as he waited to hear the feedback.

Midoriya took a bite and hummed in delight. And Todoroki instantly felt lighter.

"It's so good, Todoroki-kun!"

And now he felt like his heart was on fire. Every sound of enjoyment Midoriya made was another firework pop that added another exclamation point to the LOVE that was flashing in his head. Todoroki couldn't deny it now. He had feelings for his friend. The only question now was what to do about it and if Midoriya felt the same way about him.


	12. The Bonds of the Coven

Midoriya walked with a skip in his step, despite everything suggesting he shouldn't. He was walking in the sweltering heat, two heavy bags of groceries at his side. But he couldn't be weighed down by anything of this Earth. Todoroki had cooked for him, his favorite food even. It had been a couple days but the taste was still on his tongue.

He had immediately gushed to Uraraka about it as soon as Todoroki had exited the premises. Midoriya couldn't help but hope the gesture was romantic although he knew the chances of that were zero. Todoroki had just been trying to improve his cooking skills. But that made Midoriya wish he could have been there, in the kitchen with him.

He thought about telling Bakugou but he knew he wouldn't want to hear about Midoriya singing the praises of his crush over the phone. He did want to plan a meeting for another session though.

Once he was home, Midoriya dropped the bags off in the kitchen and took out his phone to dial as his parents put away the groceries. Bakugou picked it up on the first ring.

"I'm busy." And then he hung up.

* * *

At a small restaurant, Todoroki had gathered everyone else under the pretense of campaign planning. He promised to pay for lunch. Bakugou could already see there was something more to this. Uraraka was happy for the free food. Shinsou had been looking for an excuse to leave the house after spending a whole day marathoning a Korean drama.

Iida insisted on paying for his own meal.

"I called you all here for something other than the game", Todoroki began. Once he had admitted it to himself, he found no issue with telling others (Midoriya excluded) but he was aware that this was rather sensitive information.

"This sounds serious", Iida said.

"I wanted to let you know that I intend to ask Midoriya out. Now is the time to voice your objections, or, if you support me, give suggestions."

Uraraka choked on her drink and Shinsou's bite of food fell from his fork. Bakugou looked like he wanted to explode but thankfully something was keeping him restrained. Uraraka was the first to recover.

"I think that's great!", she exclaimed. "You two are perfect for each other. I say, go for it!"

"I can't say I think you two would make a good couple. But I have no objections at least", Shinsou said next. "So long as you treat him right."

Iida, who had been frozen, finally began to move again. "Yes, I agree. I can not say whether or not you two would make a suitable match, but I know you are a man of honor. So long as you respect our friend you won't hear any arguments from me."

Todoroki looked to Bakugou for his response but all he did was stuff his face with food. Todoroki figured that was as good as he was going to get in the way of acceptance and thanked them all. After eating and swearing them to secrecy, they parted ways. Living closer to each other than the others, Uraraka and Bakugou went together.

"Can you believe it?! They like each other", she said.

"Well stupid minds think alike", Bakugou replied.

"What's your problem? Aren't you happy for Deku-kun?"

Bakugou didn't answer at first. Of course he was happy for his friend. He liked a guy who liked him back. And Todoroki was an alright person too. Socially stunted, but alright for someone like Midoriya.

"I'm just not looking forward to seeing those two be all lovey-dovey from now on. It's gonna be gross."

Uraraka just giggled. "You just need someone you can be all gross with then", she said, bumping shoulders with him.

Bakugou got a look in his eye and then blushed. "Shut up!"

"Wait", she said, catching on quick and Bakugou regretted making friends with sharp people. Why couldn't he surround himself with idiots. He felt dread as Uraraka began to connect some dots.

"What?"

"When we got those tickets to that wrestling match and you said you were busy, you weren't just bluffing were you?"

Bakugou thought about telling her, but in the end it was his business and he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. But (and he'd never say this out loud) Uraraka was his friend and he wanted to share just a little with her.

"I met with a guy that night. And before you say anything, it wasn't a date."

"Who was he? Do I know him? How'd you meet? Where'd you go?"

"None of your business. And that's all I'm sayin' for now", Bakugou said, shaking her off.

"For now~?", she grinned.

Bakugou returned it with one of his own, allowing himself to feel the smallest bit hopeful. "Yeah."

The next thing Todoroki did was approach Midoriya's family. He made sure Midoriya was out again. This time he had Uraraka's help. She took Midoriya on an outing and Todoroki was able to approach his parents. Inko was surprised to see him but let him inside. He told her that he needed to speak with her and her husband about their son.

Todoroki was a tad nervous, but he was careful not to show it on his face. He was going to do what he wanted regardless of their answer. He only wanted to make it clear what he intended to do. Midoriya's mother was nice and welcoming. She wasn't hard to win over. The true obstacle was his father. So, Todoroki gave most of his attention to him as they sat across from one another.

"I have feelings for your son, and I intend to ask him out and make him my boyfriend."

Smoke slowly began to curl from Hisashi's mouth. He looked menacing but Todoroki was no longer afraid of being burned. He knew Hisashi's demeanor came not from a dislike of him specifically, but from a love for his son. And Todoroki could understand that.

"So, you came to ask for our blessing?", Hisashi asked.

"I came to tell you so that when you see me flirting with him, you will know how serious I am." Serious within reason of course. Todoroki had no grand scheme to marry Midoriya. They were only in high school. Although now that he thought about it, a flowery ceremony would be nice...

"I suppose you wouldn't want us to tell Izuku about this?", Inko asked.

Todoroki nodded, his fantasy broken and brought back to reality. "I will tell him myself."

The smoke dissipated and Hisashi grumbled. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't treat him properly."

"You don't", Todoroki confirmed. He'd sooner go up in his own flames before hurting Midoriya. He left before the object of his affections could return home this time. Todoroki had Midoriya's friends and family on his side. Now was time for the truly difficult part - confessing.


	13. Jinx

From a logistic standpoint, telling Midoriya how he felt should have been easy. It was just saying to a friend that you liked them, romantically. It took the same amount of physical effort as saying you liked their shoes, or that the sky was cloudy that day, or that the stock market had been crazy that morning. He should have been able to just throw it out during a normal conversation.

And yet it was nearly impossible.

They'd be sitting with the others during lunch and Todoroki would notice that some kind of food was stuck to Midoriya's face and he wanted to say it then. Bakugou's words would break him out of his trance.

"Hey dumbass, you got spinach on your face."

He wanted to say it when they were playing at the rec center and Midoriya's face was scrunched up in determination at a difficult quest Shinsou had prepared. He wanted to say it when they were walking home, or texting each other, or when they passed each other in the hallway. But he couldn't ignore the possibility that Midoriya didn't see him that way. Or ever would.

And if that was the case, then Todoroki's confession would just be a burden. And their friendship would suffer. As he considered this, he remembered when Midoriya had apparently dialed his number by mistake and blurted that he loved Todoroki...'s character. Part of him hoped that could have been Midoriya trying to confess but he didn't want to bring his expectations too high.

But if that was the truth then he would just need to romance Midoriya and change his mind. And that was easy to envision. Once he told Yaoyorozu about Midoriya she told him about her romance with Jirou. Todoroki had been present for it but he hadn't really paid attention until they were dating.

"She was so sweet, always looking out for me and getting things for me before I even realized I needed them", Yaoyorozu said.

"Anticipating your needs", Todoroki nodded, understanding how that could be nice.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell him?", she asked. "Midoriya might have his own fantasy for being confessed to."

Now that had never occurred to Todoroki. But it made sense for anyone who had an inclination to romance and love. And Todoroki found himself falling easily into it. Perhaps it would be raining like the day he first walked him to the rec center. Or maybe a day when the flowers were in bloom like when they first met. Yes, like that. A shower of petals as he took Midoriya's hands and said those words.

I love you.

And then they would kiss and he knew Midoriya's lips had to be soft. And his eyes would flutter close as they held each other close and Midoriya would whisper a reply against his lips that he loved Todoroki too-

"Ahem."

Remembering where he was, in the library, Todoroki opened his eyes and slowly pulled his lips away from the pages of his textbook. The student working as the library's assistant, gave him and look of disapproval before moving on. Todoroki put his book back on the table and touched his mouth. He needed assistance. Yaoyorozu was taking Jirou on a trip for her birthday that week and Todoroki didn't want to bother them.

Iida's birthday was around the same time though, and he was staying in town. Todoroki had been invited and he knew Midoriya would be there which meant he couldn't talk openly with the others. But apparently, the others hadn't gotten the memo. As expected from Iida's family name, the party was impressive without appearing extravagant.

His family members, as well as some friends of the family were in attendance. Shinsou, Uraraka, and Bakugou were posted up by the buffet table while Iida thanked his guests for coming. Midoriya had gone to the bathroom which somehow meant it was okay to discuss Todoroki's crush.

"If you need help making progress, I can be your wingman", Uraraka offered while sticking her toothpick into one of the appetizers on her plate.

"Don't you have to be a man to be a wingman?", Todoroki asked.

"No", Uraraka and surprisingly Bakugou answered.

"He doesn't need a wingman, he's not picking Midoriya up in a bar", Shinsou said. "What he needs is someone who knows Midoriya in and out, which I can help him with."

"Me too!", Uraraka added.

"Don't you guys think there's someone here more qualified for that role?", Bakugou asked.

"Nope", they answered.

"Fuck you both." He hadn't wanted to help Todoroki get with his best friend but he would've liked the courtesy of being asked as someone who had known Midoriya back when he was a bed-wetter.

"Have you all been discussing Todoroki-kun's efforts to court Midoriya-kun?", Iida asked, arriving as he'd finished making his rounds to his guests.

"Courting...me...?", Midoriya said slowly as he walked up, returned from the bathroom.

Todoroki felt like smashing one of the bottles of sparkling cider over Iida's head but it was overshadowed quickly by a need to melt into the floor. Or maybe he should go for it. Now was as good a time as any, wasn't it?

"Your character!", Uraraka said, remembering how Midoriya had told her about covering his own almost-confession. "Todoroki was thinking about having his character woo yours."

"It would add some interesting drama", Shinsou cosigned.

Midoriya looked to Todoroki, trying to read his face but unfortunately getting nothing outside how beautiful he was. "That sounds like fun", he finally said. "We've never really done anything like that before."

"Then it's decided", Iida said.

At that moment, Midoriya's phone rung and he excused himself from his friends so that he could answer it. The moment he left, Uraraka and Shinsou high fived each other and said "Wingmen~"

"Have some restraint you two", Iida said.

Todoroki almost reminded him that it was his lack of discretion that allowed Midoriya to almost find out but he kept that to himself. He had come to consider these people his friends thanks to Midoriya. Bakugou had no such qualms.

"It's your fault Deku almost found out four eyes!"


	14. The Bonds of the Coven II

And so, the courtship between their characters began. Todoroki had been the MVP for a short quest where the prize was a silk veil that was always warm and he gave it to Midoriya's character. He won a magical sword that returned to the holder when called and gave that to him as well. Throughout his gift giving, the others would praise his thoughtfulness.

At first, Midoriya didn't know what to think of Todoroki's decision to romance him in the game. It was like one of those wishes from a genie. Todoroki was in love with him. But it was the wrong versions of themselves. He decided to take what he could get and began to reply with his own gestures. When his victory in a battle won the good favor of a king and the party was given their pick of horses, Midoriya let Todoroki choose first.

When they were taking a rest in a tavern, he commissioned a bard to sing a song of Todoroki and his many great feats. All the while, Midoriya noticed something odd about his friends and it was how well they were going along with it. He understood Bakugou and Uraraka, because they knew about his crush. But Shinsou and Iida should have no inkling of that.

He inquired as much as he went on a jog with the other two.

"You guys didn't tell them about me and Todoroki, did you?", he asked.

"Of course we didn't", Uraraka denied. "You should have more faith in us than that."

"Less talking more running!", Bakugou scolded, speeding up and effectively running away from the conversation.

Midoriya decided to drop it, knowing his friends would never let such sensitive information slip. Maybe in the future he'd tell the other two about how he felt and could count on their support as well.

Todoroki was dealing with matters on his own end. It was Yaoyorozu's birthday and as expected, it was a lavish affair. Todoroki didn't care much for parties like this, but he was used to them. At least he wasn't the center of attention. That is whenever his father didn't turn the conversation back on his family. Todoroki had just finished a dance with the birthday girl when her girlfriend decided to cut in.

Todoroki happily walked off the dance floor. In his fantasies, he was dancing with Midoriya and they never stopped.

"I can't believe they allow their daughter to have a relationship with such a person", Enji was carefully out of earshot of their hosts but right next to his son. It was no secret that Todoroki Enji had a high opinion of himself and thus expected people on the same level to carry themselves similarly. Jirou went to the same school as Yaoyorozu but was not of the advanced class, was of a lower social status, and perhaps worst of all - her parents were musicians.

As usual, his father's words went in one ear and out the other but something about them lingered just this once as he watched his two friends dance, smiling and not caring one bit about the derision of some judgmental man. But for the first time, Todoroki was thinking about how his father would view any relationship with Midoriya.

And he found he still didn't really care.

But his father didn't shy away from letting his voice be heard to those he considered beneath him. Todoroki wanted to protect Midoriya from that.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, if we don't make it out of this, I just wanna say-"

"Don't. We'll make it through. You're not one to give up, Midoriya."

"Will you two love birds cram it!", Bakugou shouted while trying to rip at the living vines currently constricting them. "Hey witch, isn't this your expertise?"

"Oh what? You can't just hack and slash it?!", Uraraka barked back, not even putting up a fight as her body was wrapped. Their weapons had been taken from them.

"Four eyes, do something!"

"I'm a tad preoccupied, Bakugou-kun", Iida said, struggling from the ropes that tied him.

"Hahaha, you're in the soup now", the giant monster said before dropping Iida into a pot filled with broth and vegetables.

"You won't get away with this! And this appears to be more of a stew", Iida corrected.

Shinsou looked up at him. "What? Are you really nitpicking that?"

"Well if the monster intends to eat me after cooking me alive, bones and all, I suspect they mean to do so over a low flame for a slow cook. Which would make this more of a stew", Iida explained.

"You can slow cook soup", Uraraka said. "Right?", she looked to Midoriya for confirmation.

"Hmm, probably. But that method is more associated with stews. But that's not really the important part", Midoriya answered.

Shinsou let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now-"

"The important distinction to make is the ingredients and stews do usually incorporate thicker and bigger pieces of meat meant to be cooked with their bones. If the monster was making a soup, they'd de-bone Iida-kun first and then chop his flesh into bite sized pieces."

"Oh my god", Shinsou said while letting his forehead fall into his palm. "You guys do know you're currently being suffocating by living vines?"

"We're just trying to understand the monster's intent with me", Iida said. "What are your thoughts, Todoroki-kun?"

"...Soup comes from a can."

"Okay, I'm leaving if this dumbass conversation goes on any longer", Bakugou said.

It did in fact go on for another few minutes and Bakugou didn't leave and eventually it was settled when a google search yielded that the difference was the amount of liquid used. Bakugou called upon a favor with the King of Dragons for his one free save and got them out of the monster's lair as a dragon burst through the walls and rescued them. Deciding to end there for the day, they began to pack up.

"Hey", Uraraka said. "So, what's the difference between stock and broth?"

As they delved into another debate, Shinsou this time giving his opinion, Todoroki watched them. And it really hit him. How much he enjoyed this and their company. He had already acknowledged them as friends but this was something more. This atmosphere they had all cultivated, he didn't want to lose that. And he would always cherish it.


	15. Charmed

Midoriya felt like he finally understood what people meant when they referred to the "spring" of their lives. They were well into fall and yet his life still felt warm and flowering. School was going just fine, he had fun with his friends constantly, he was hanging with his crush on a regular basis, his father had gone off for work again but even that relationship felt a little better than before.

Yes, it was definitely the spring of his youth. The only thing that could make it better was requited love, but he wasn't holding out for that. Midoriya had gotten to know Todoroki as a friend and that was special on its own. He couldn't ask for any more than that.

At the moment, he was enjoying a little alone time with him in the library as they studied. It was nice when it was just the two of them.

"Oops", Midoriya said softly as his pencil broke. He took out his sharpener and Todoroki was overcome.

I love him.

Once his pencil was fixed, Midoriya resumed writing. On occasion he got so engrossed he ended up muttering to himself. Todoroki could hear it but couldn't make out every word.

I love him.

When they finished, they packed up and left the library. Outside, near the entrance, Midoriya stretched from having to sit for so long.

"Do you want to stop by somewhere before heading home?", he asked.

Todoroki nodded and then took notice of something. "Your shoe is untied."

"Oh, thanks", Midoriya knelt down to retie his laces. "You ready to go?", he asked when he stood up straight again.

"I love you."

"What?"

Todoroki stood there frozen. He didn't know what had come over him. Midoriya's eyes had just been so big and he was smiling and they were going to a cafe or something and he was so happy at the thought of spending so more time with him and-

"I love you, Midoriya."

"...I...I heard, I'm sorry Todoroki-kun, I'm just trying to process this." Midoriya's face turned red and he began to pant. Todoroki knew from experience that he was close to steaming now.

"You don't need to answer now", Todoroki said, wanting to hold off on any rejection as long as he could.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Todoroki-kun, I...", Midoriya put a hand to his chest to calm his heart and took a deep breath. "I feel the same way as you do. I really do. I just... I never thought that you would ever in a million years would you ever like me like that."

"Well, the Earth was created four billion years ago, and it took that long for all the pieces to align for us to come together", Todoroki said. "So maybe not a million years, but rather four billion years. But perhaps if we were in the form of proto-life floating around on a primordial planet, I would have fallen for you then as well."

He grabbed Midoriya's hand and kissed it and steam whistled from Midoriya's ears as he blushed even harder. It was a line that was so Todoroki, a mixture of serious and dorky that could only sound deep and romantic from him.

"So, um, I guess, will you go out with me, Todoroki-kun?"

"I'd love to."

They walked on and went to a nearby cafe to get some drinks. As they were sipping, Midoriya realized something.

"This doesn't count as our first date! I'll actually take you somewhere, okay?"

Todoroki smiled at the prospect and nodded. "Okay."

Midoriya let out a breath of relief and continued to sip at his drink while Todoroki was thinking what this meant for their future. Specifically, for future visits to his house.

"Listen, my dad isn't exactly what you'd call supportive. But I have no intention of letting him get between us, so if he ever says anything to you-"

"Todoroki-kun, you don't have to worry about me. I've dealt with bullies before", Midoriya said with a smile.

Todoroki smiled in return, having faith in Midoriya's confidence because that's all his father was. He was a bully. Someone whose own insecurities controlled them so they hurt others to feel power. Midoriya didn't need his protection, but he had his back anyway.

When they finally parted to go home, Midoriya couldn't wait. He just had to tell his friends about it. He quickly dialed up Bakugou first and when he answered, he got Uraraka as well for a threeway conversation.

"Oh, wait, I'm on the other line with Todoroki-kun", she said. "I'll conference him in."

"Wait! Occha-"

Before Midoriya could tell her not to, he heard Todoroki's low voice on the other end.

"Todoroki-kun had something to tell me and Katsuki too", Uraraka said.

"Both of you nerds have news?", Bakugou asked from his end.

Midoriya was steaming in his bedroom. "I was-Todoroki-kun I was going to tell them about, well, us."

"So was I."

Uraraka squealed. "You two?! An 'us'? Give us all the details."

"Or don't", Bakugou suggested.

"I-I was gonna. But I can't now." Not with Todoroki listening. "It's a little embarrassing with Todoroki-kun listening to everything." He just asked out the guy less than an hour ago. Todoroki didn't need to hear him gushing over the phone.

"I understand", Uraraka nodded, though no one could see. "We'll split it up. Katsuki, you listen to Deku-kun and I'll listen to Todoroki-kun and then we can switch."

"The hell I will."

"Then you wanna talk to Todoroki-kun first?"

"Fuck no. Why did I get called for this?", Bakugou grumbled.

"You're both my best friends", Midoriya answered. "I wanted to tell you both so much."

"God, I can hear you pouting, you nerd. Fine. But I am NOT talking to Icyhot about this", Bakugou conceded and laid on his bed, prepared for it.

"Alright! Break!", Uraraka said before they split in their pairs so that Midoriya could go on and on about Todoroki without Todoroki hearing. Bakugou, for the most part, said nothing much except how mushy they were and were probably going to get worse. Midoriya could only hope. It was only the beginning after all.

* * *

**These gay disasters still have a few chapters to go so stay tuned!**


	16. Sleight of Hand

"Is this alright? Should I wear something else?", Midoriya asked as he looked himself over. Iida, Shinsou, and Bakugou were in his room. Midoriya was having his first date with Todoroki later that day and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"How the hell should we know what he likes?", Bakugou replied as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just asking if this looks alright on me", Midoriya said. He was wearing a striped t-shirt and cargo pants.

"I'm not sure I'd call it high fashion", Shinsou said. "But it's practical."

Iida shook his head. "We can't say that without knowing what his date entails. What will you be doing?"

"We're going to get lunch and then see a movie", Midoriya answered.

Bakugou was done listening and went over to Midoriya's closet. "Your sense of style is even worse than Iida's. At least he has some cohesion. This looks like your mom does all your shopping."

Midoriya said nothing to that because they both knew it was true. Bakugou pulled some clothes out of the closet and threw them onto Midoriya's bed.

"Try that on", he ordered.

Miles away, Todoroki was already on his way to the place they decided to meet. That morning he had been too excited about leaving. He knew he'd get there early but he didn't care. Better early than late. Forty-five minutes after arriving, he saw Midoriya running up to him. He was wearing a striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey! I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Over half an hour", Todoroki answered honestly. "I left an hour early."

Midoriya almost panicked when he heard how long he had kept Todoroki waiting and thought his watch might be broken. But then he was relieved and a bit happy that Todoroki was just as excited for today as he was.

"Let's go!" He almost reached for Todoroki's hand but at the last minute, stuck it in his pocket. Would that be too forward? They had touched before. Midoriya had been glued to his side when they had that movie night. But that had been an accident. And before they knew about each other's feelings. Now, he was second guessing every gesture.

At the movie Midoriya found himself glancing at Todoroki's hands so much he felt his eyes getting strained. When they walked side by side and the backs of their hands brushed, Midoriya's brain kept the same question on repeat.

Now? Now? Now?

They had lunch at a sandwich place. Not entirely romantic but Midoriya had recommended it and Todoroki was following him around. Luckily there wasn't much thought to holding hands since they were eating with them and Midoriya was able to talk normally. The problem immediately returned when they finished eating and were walking along.

Midoriya was still agonizing over it. He and Todoroki would split up at the train station, taking different lines home. If he didn't do it now, he'd never get to it. Midoriya took a deep breath and suddenly his hand was warm.

"Is this okay?", Todoroki asked.

Midoriya looked down at their hands. "Yeah", he replied in a soft voice.

He wondered if Todoroki could feel his heart racing through their hands. Midoriya felt like he was walking on clouds all the way to the station, which was just a few more minutes away. When they did arrive, they let go and Midoriya hoped he wasn't imagining Todoroki's reluctance.

"I had a lot of fun today", Midoriya said.

"Me too. I'd like to do it again. Soon", Todoroki said.

"Soon", Midoriya agreed with a smile and turned before he could do or say anything to embarrass himself. Todoroki watched him leave and nearly missed his train because of it. But he'd done it. He'd held Midoriya's hand. The hands that were soft and sometimes covered in either ink from a pen or smudges from a pencil. The hand he had just kissed the other day

Todoroki brought his own hand up to his lips and dared to imagine what a real kiss would be like.

* * *

"So did you two fuck?"

Midoriya choked on his drink. "K-Kacchan! Of course not!"

Bakugou smirked, knowing full well they didn't but finding his friend's reaction amusing. "So how far did you get? You took him to the movies, right? So, you at least made out?"

"We...", Midoriya was very conscious of what he was about to say, but it was only him and Bakugou, in his room, so he went for it. "We held hands."

"And then he put his hand on your dick?"

"No!"

"He put YOUR hand on HIS dick?"

"Kacchan, we didn't do anything, okay?" Midoriya knew how it sounded, but it took him the entire date to gather the courage to hold Todoroki's hand.

"You guys really are nerds."

Both Midoriya and Bakugou were sitting on Midoriya's bed, backs against the wall. Midoriya steeled his nerves for what he was about to ask, but he was curious. And they rarely talked about this kind of thing.

"Kacchan... have you ever... you know?"

"Never."

"So, you're a virgin like me?"

"Not 'like you' Deku. I could have anyone I wanted anytime. I just don't because I haven't met someone on my level yet. You're lucky some other weirdo finds you attractive."

Midoriya sighed, not bothered at all by his testy friend's words but rather thinking of how it would be if he had actually done something like that with Todoroki.

"So, he really didn't try anything with you?", Bakugou asked. "Because those pretty boy types can be pretty two-faced and start being pushy when they think they have you."

Midoriya blinked when he looked at him. "Kacchan, you're handsome too. Do you do that kind of thing?"

Bakugou threw a pillow in Midoriya's face to hide his blush. "No, you idiot! I'm saying if that half'n'half bastard tries to force you into anything I'll tear him to shreds!"

Midoriya held the pillow to his face and peeked over it, his smile reaching his eyes, making Bakugou groan.

"Thanks." Midoriya truly appreciated it. "But, if he wants that sort of thing, I can't say he'd be forcing me."

"Gross."


	17. Enchanted

**some minimal shindeku that technically isnt even worth mentioning but here it is cuz hitoshi's a homie who takes one for the team**

* * *

"You didn't kiss him at the end of the date? He's gonna think you don't like him now", Jirou said.

"You didn't kiss Yaoyorozu after your first date", Todoroki replied.

Jirou's cheeks reddened. "That's-! That's because she's a...you know...a lady."

"Oh, stop~", Yaoyorozu was blushing now.

"But you two are guys. You should be able to just like, plant one on him." Jirou leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her argument.

Todoroki thought about what she said. Midoriya had said he liked him. Maybe he had wanted a kiss at the train station. Could it really be as easy as that? Just grabbing him and kissing him? He'd been that way with holding his hand. Perhaps it was time to be bold again.

* * *

Midoriya had officially spent way too much time kissing his pillow, imagining it was Todoroki. A kiss was going to happen. And soon. But just as he found his resolve, another problem crept into his mind.

"You guys, do you think my firebreathing makes my breath smell?", he asked.

He was sitting in his living area, being assisted by Uraraka, Iida, and Shinsou as he organized some campaign notes. Midoriya had never kissed anyone before, so this had never been a problem. He brushed and flossed regularly so his dental health was always good. And that had been enough. But now he wasn't sure. Should he take a mint before kissing Todoroki? Would it matter?

How many should he take? If he ate and then used his quirk, would his mouth smell like burnt food? Midoriya was beginning to wish he'd paid more attention when his parents kissed and that was not a good thought for a teenager to be having.

"It should be fine as long as your mouth is clean", Uraraka said.

"But what if it's not okay?", Midoriya's voice turned a little panicky. "What if a side effect of my quirk is that I have a bad mouth for kissing? I don't know how other mouths are, I never kissed anyone. What if my mouth is too warm? Or too dry? Or has a burnt aftertaste?"

"Those are legitimate concerns", Iida agreed. "It's a shame there's no established way to check."

"He could check by kissing someone", Shinsou suggested.

"I can't do that!", Midoriya refused. "Todoroki and I...I mean we-"

"I don't see a ring on that finger", Shinsou said. "You're allowed to play the field before he makes a claim on you."

"Todoroki-kun's character did give his a betrothal wreath", Uraraka said.

Iida had been on Midoriya's side, but he was beginning to come around to Shinsou's. "Back in the day, entertaining many suitors before settling with one was common. And he is not your boyfriend yet."

"Yeah but... I don't want anyone but him", Midoriya argued.

"I'm not saying you start dating someone else", Shinsou said. "I'll kiss you right now and you can know for sure if your mouth is alright."

Midoriya looked at him in disbelief. "You'd really do that for me?"

"If it would ease your mind and we could get back to organizing, yes." As he said that, Shinsou looked to the mountain of notes before them. At this rate they'd never get done.

"Okay", Midoriya permitted. "Let me just-mmf!"

The kiss only lasted about three seconds before Shinsou pulled away but Midoriya was frozen for twice as long, he'd been trying to mentally prepare himself but he supposed he would have never been ready.

"Um, so? What did you think?", he asked.

"Your mouth is fine", Shinsou said.

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief, confident that he could kiss the guy of his dreams now. And such an opportunity finally presented itself a few days later. Having a moment alone was difficult without planning for it, they were usually surrounded by classmates or friends. But on this particular day, it was just he and Todoroki, walking together.

Midoriya had to stop by the grocery store for an item his mother had forgotten and Todoroki seized the opportunity, saying he also had to go to the store and then offering to walk Midoriya the rest of the way home. Considering where he lived, Midoriya knew it wasn't entirely practical but he wasn't going to push Todoroki away. He could see the opportunity too.

There was a little buzzing between them as they went from the school to the store and then from the store to Midoriya's home. When they got to the door, Midoriya paused.

"Um, thanks for walking me home. I enjoyed the company."

"It was my pleasure", Todoroki said.

Midoriya's body felt warm despite the chilly fall air and he almost thought he could hear Todoroki's heart beating in unison with his. Midoriya was holding a plastic bag of tomatoes and instead of letting go, he continued to hold it as he grabbed Todoroki's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Todoroki on the other hand, did drop his bag that held some strawberries and deodorant as he grabbed Midoriya's shoulders.

Midoriya had thought when he finally kissed Todoroki his mind would be erased and it would simply be a physical sensation as he felt new parts of Todoroki but he'd been wrong. He felt everything and his brain was bombarded by it. It was just a touch on his shoulders and their lips, still closed pressed together but he could also feel his breath, his hair, the softness of his cheek and the roughness of his scar.

This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. I might get addicted.

Meanwhile, Todoroki's mind did in fact go blank. And that in itself was a high for someone whose mind had always been in control. But Midoriya destroyed all that and Todoroki's thought process couldn't get past 'more kissing'.

And it may have very well gone farther right there on Midoriya's porch had a crackle of thunder not interrupted them. Midoriya pulled away and looked at the clouds. It would rain before the night was over. But he wasn't really thinking of that.

"Shinsou-kun kissed me", he blurted out.

"...What?"

"I mean, we practice kissed", Midoriya said quickly. "I was worried my mouth would be weird or something and he offered to kiss me to check and he...did..."

"Did you like it the same as our kiss?", Todoroki asked, concerned over that more than anything.

"Not even close", Midorya's answer was breathless as if he couldn't get the words out quick enough.

Todoroki looked at him wordlessly for a moment before picking up his dropped bag. "I kissed Bakugou."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "How are you still alive?"

"Oddly enough his only reservation seemed to be doing it in front of a friend of his. Someone with red and spiky hair", Todoroki described, expecting Midoriya to know them.

"Did you...like the kiss?", Midoriya asked, not really interested right now with why Bakugou cared what someone else thought.

"No. And Bakugou wasn't much help anyway. I wanted to know if I was half hot and half cold on the inside too. But he refused to tell me. He just said I was acceptable."

Midoriya laughed. "You're lucky he even let you do it. But I guess we know for ourselves now." He began to blush a little. "I think your mouth is more than 'acceptable'."

"Yours is exquisite."

"T-Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya went full on blush and put his hands over his ears to downplay the steam spilling out. "I gotta go. It's almost dinner time. I'll see you later, okay?", he said quickly, needing to make an escape before he flustered himself to humiliation.

"Okay." Todoroki was smiling and Midoriya realized he might need to get used to him dropping lines like that with no warning and a straight face. That didn't sound like such a bad fate.

Midoriya opened his door and gave Todoroki a wave before closing it and handing the tomatoes off to his mother in the kitchen. He thought for a moment that it would be normal to be angry at Bakugou for kissing his crush but knowing his friend, Midoriya knew not to read too much into it. He did think about the person Bakugou had been with.

Not wanting to kiss Todoroki would have been understandable. So why did Todoroki get the impression that Bakugou didn't want to do it because of who he was with? Only a few options rolled around in Midoriya's head before dialing Uraraka.

"Is Kacchan dating someone?"


	18. The Bonds of the Coven III

When Midoriya asked that question, Uraraka was at a loss of words. She knew that Bakugou had met someone, but not much more than that. He was being pretty tight-lipped about it. Which made it seem like the sort of thing you didn't go around telling people without permission.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Midoriya wasn't sure how to explain without giving the entire story which involved Todoroki kissing Bakugou so he didn't.

"No reason. I just...was curious. He's never really been into anybody, has he?"

Uraraka giggled on the other side of the line. "He's just got high standards. He'll be forever alone at this rate."

"Yeah", Midoriya gave a little laugh on his end. Not having much else to say, he mentioned kissing Todoroki for the first time, to which she demanded details. He tried not to think about Bakugou and this mystery person too much. If something was going on, his friend would tell him soon enough.

* * *

Nothing really said fall like seasonal drinks. Not that everyone could agree on which drink was the most autumn-appropriate. Luckily, there was a cafe next to the rec center to accommodate them all. Iida and Bakugou were Team Apple Cider. Shinsou and Uraraka were on Team Hot Chocolate. And Todoroki and Midoriya rounded out Team Pumpkin Spice.

"If I wanted a pie, I would eat a slice. Not drink it in a cup", Bakugou said.

"Apple cider is like apple pie in a cup, isn't it?", Midoriya pointed out.

Bakugou scoffed. "You're wrong, it's got a totally different flavor profile. Figures you and Icyhot would have the same taste."

Todoroki decided to keep it to himself that he only got pumpkin spice because Midorya did. He truly had no preference. Shinsou and Uraraka sipped their hot chocolate. Bakugou had already told them it should be reserved for December but they respectfully disagreed. Asui, refusing to be any sort of tiebreaker, quietly drank her matcha latte.

Bakugou was about to make another point when the lights went out. It was only then that they heard the rain pounding outside.

"I'll get the candles", Midoriya said, carefully standing.

"I'll help", Todoroki said.

"I hope the weather is better for our Halloween party", Uraraka said. "Have you guys decided on costumes yet?"

While they discussed party details, Midoriya led Todoroki down the hall to where there was a room with a kitchenette. He felt along the walls with one hand and held Todoroki's hand with the other.

"Here", he said when they reached the room. He let go of Todoroki to search for the candles. Once found, he let out a breath and lit one to give them some illumination. And wow did Todoroki look good in candlelight. Midoriya was starting to get how it could be seen as romantic lighting. He was also close. Really close. Todoroki took one of the unlit candles and stared for a moment before calling a flame upon his left hand.

He lit the candle with his finger tip and let out a breath that sounded like a relieved sigh, then gave Midoriya a smile which he returned. They brought the candles back to the room and lit the rest to provide some decent lighting.

"They should do renovations on this place", Bakugou said. "The power goes out too easily."

"Are you suggesting that we do something to save the rec center?", Uraraka asked with a grin.

"Saying it needs to be saved might be a bit much", Iida said. "But I agree it could do with some touch ups."

"Are you saying we need to break dance to save the rec center?", Uraraka's grin got larger.

"No one in this room can dance, so that'd be a bust", Shinsou said.

"What?! I can so totally dance!", Uraraka argued.

They almost delved into a debate about what constituted decent dancing and it would have surely devolved into a dance battle had Iida not brought their attention back to the game. They were about to begin when Bakugou's cell phone began to ring. He stood up and turned around to answer it.

"What?", he greeted the caller with. "... Right now? ...No I'm not busy. I'll be right over." He hung up and turned back around to gather his stuff.

"Where are you going?", Midoriya asked.

"None of your business, nerd." Bakugou left without much more than that and they started the game without him. It wasn't the first time Bakugou brushed them off but it didn't usually happen after getting a call like that. And Midoriya wouldn't have given it much thought except it started happening more. One time, instead of saying it wasn't their business, he said his mom needed him to do something.

But on his way out, Midoriya swore he saw his friend smiling. That wasn't the smile of someone about to run an errand for their mother.

"We should spy on him", Shinsou said, as soon as Bakugou left from one of their planned outings.

"We don't need to invade his privacy", Midoriya said. "We should trust him to come to us about it when he's ready."

"Has that ever happened before?", Todoroki asked.

"...Yes!", Uraraka exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"If you're talking about the time he broke his arm and didn't tell us until two weeks after the fact, it doesn't count", Shinsou said.

Midoriya was beginning to come around to the idea of spying on Bakugou. And Uraraka could see that. And knowing what she knew, she couldn't let it go any further. Which meant betraying Bakugou a little.

"Okay, okay! Actually, I know the truth", she said. After taking a breath, she continued. "I don't think he's dating anyone yet. But the person he's been meeting is probably the one he's been interested in for a while."

"How did you find out?", Iida asked.

Uraraka crossed her arms and smirked. "Through my world famous detective skill-"

"You guessed, didn't you?", Shinsou hit the nail on the head.

"I guessed _correctly_", Uraraka emphasized.

"Kacchan is probably shy about it", Midoriya said. "We should definitely wait for him to come to us about it."

Todoroki had a hard time imagining Bakugou being shy about anything, but Midoriya knew him better than anyone else here, not counting Uraraka. He was wondering what sort of person Bakugou would have a crush on when suddenly a look of realization came upon his face.

"Todoroki-kun, what is it?", Midoriya asked.

"I met him before."

_Todoroki had specifically sought out Bakugou. He texted him, inquiring of his whereabouts and availability but received nothing resembling an answer. He went to the Bakugou family residence and after speaking with his mother, Todoroki knew where to find his target. Apparently Bakugou frequented a nearby restaurant for one on one studying and had left to do so earlier._

_"It's usually with Izuku or Ochaco but this time someone else came to pick him up", Bakugou's mother had said._

_Todoroki went to the restaurant and found Bakugou easily. "I need your help", he said without addressing the stranger sitting across from Bakugou._

_"I'm busy", Bakugou grumbled._

_Ignoring him, Todoroki sat down next to Bakugou on his side of the booth. "This won't take long. And it is urgent."_

_"Is it about Deku?", Bakuou asked. When Todoroki nodded, he went back to his notes. "Then it's not important."_

_"C'mon, you should help him out. He's your friend right? And I know Midoriya is your friend."_

_For the first time Todoroki took notice of the other person at the table. He had a bubbling energy that reminded him a little of Midoriya. But their vibes were different. As if by magic, Bakugou gave Todoroki his attention again._

_"I want to kiss him. But before I do that, I need to know if there's anything disagreeable about my mouth", Todoroki explained._

_"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?", Bakugou tried hurrying him to the point._

_"Kiss me and tell me what it's like."_

_"Fuck no."_

_"Bakugou, he's a friend in need", the stranger urged and Todoroki should really get his name so he can thank him._

_"Are you saying you don't mind me kissing him?", Bakugou asked, jerking a thumb in Todoroki's direction._

_"Not if it's to help him with someone else. And he seems pretty sincere to me. Plus, I've never seen you kiss anyone before. I'm starting to wonder if you really are unbelievably good at everything."_

_And nothing motivated Bakugou more than trying to prove he was good at something. Todoroki had been prepared for the kiss. It was what he came here for. What he hadn't been prepared for what Bakugou's tongue. When they parted, Todoroki could hear both of them panting before the redheaded stranger whistled at them._

_"So?", Todoroki looked to Bakugou for an assessment._

_"Acceptable."_


	19. Mystical Night

Todoroki had told the others that he'd seen Bakugou with someone who had red, spiky hair and that had been it. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to spread it around that he and Bakugou kissed. Midoriya knew and was fine with it. And that was enough.

"Oh you look so cute", Fuyumi cooed.

"He's not supposed to be cute, he's supposed to be hot for his date", Natsuo said, giving his brother's cape its final adjustments to make it look just right.

"It's not a date." Although maybe this time next year, he and Midoriya would be doing Halloween as a couple. Tonight was a friend's thing. His mother snapped a picture on her phone.

"Regardless, you make a very handsome vampire dear", she said.

The party was being held at Bakugou's place, since it had plenty of room. Todoroki knocked on the door and was greeted by Bakugou's mother. Her face was made up but less like a monster and more like a woman planning a night on the town.

"Welcome, come on in!"

Todoroki did and saw that Iida and Midoriya were already there. Iida was dressed as a blue sentai ranger and Midoriya's costume was that of a mummy. And what a cute mummy he made. Bakugou came from the kitchen to set up a bowl of chips. He was dressed as a werewolf.

"Okay kiddos, we're off on our date!", Bakugou's mother called out. "Don't wreck the house while we're gone!"

The moment they left, Bakugou turned on the music and set the mood lighting. He turned off the main lights and lit up small lanterns around the living room. Uraraka and Shinsou arrived soon after and then everybody else Bakugou had invited came one after another until the house was filled with costumed teens.

"That's him", Todoroki said to Midoriya, pointing across the room.

Midoriya followed the gesture to Bakugou and the person he was standing next to. He had the red spiky hair that matched the description and a sleeveless red hoodie to match. He was smiling and laughing and Bakugou didn't look like he was about to explode.

"They must really get along", Midoriya said. Then he saw Bakugou smile a little and felt something spark within him. Any introspection was put on hold when someone dressed as a battery shouted "Seven minutes in heaven!"

Soon a small crowd was gathered around a coat closet and Uraraka, dressed as a mermaid, was pulling names out of a hat held by Shinsou, who was wearing a firefighter costume.

"First ones up are...Deku-kun and Todoroki-kun!", she exclaimed.

"What?! Let me see that!", Midoriya demanded, reaching for the slip of paper that supposedly held their names.

"Come on you two, just get in there", Shinsou said, pushing both Midoriya and Todoroki into the closet. The door shut and they were engulfed in darkness. Midoriya let out a sigh and waited for Todoroki to say something. Anything.

"What's the object of this game?", Todoroki asked after a minute went by.

"Well, it's seven minutes in heaven", Midoriya started, not entirely sure how to explain to a sheltered boy the goal of it.

"This hardly seems like heaven", Todoroki said, lighting his index finger on fire to give them a little light, careful to keep it away from the coats hanging beside them.

"You're supposed to make it heaven...by um, kissing a lot. And possibly more..." Midoriya was glad for the low light and the wrappings covering part of his face because it was surely red.

"More...", Todoroki echoed and slowly the fire ran from his finger tip to the rest of his finger as his mind gave him some pretty heady visualizations of what 'more' could mean. 'More' with Midoriya...

"Todoroki-kun, careful!"

Realizing his fire was getting dangerously close to his sleeve, he extinguished it, bringing them back into the darkness. Midoriya let out a sigh of relief. Although the Bakugou family might be used to their items getting burnt or singed they probably wouldn't appreciate it happening during a teenage makeout session.

"So, do we kiss now?", Todoroki asked.

Midoriya let out a small 'meep' and really hoped the object of his affections didn't hear him go 'meep' at the idea of kissing him.

"Um, if you want to. I have a feeling Occhan did this on purpose, so we don't have to if you don't want to and it's not like anyone will know what we do in here anyway-"

"Midoriya." Todoroki could listen to him go on for hours. His voice was cute and it was fun to see what kind of tangents he'd go down. But they only had seven minutes inside the closet.

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you", Todoroki said.

Both of them were thinking of the first and so far only kiss they'd shared on Midoriya's doorstep, one that had to be cut short considering where they had been. But now they had minutes behind a closed door. Sure, their friends were on the other side, thinking about what they were getting up to. But only the two of them would really know.

Todoroki removed the plastic fangs in his mouth and lit his finger again so that he could find Midoriya. If he tried kissing him in the dark his lips would probably land on his nose or something. Not entirely bad but not what he was going for right now. Midoriya's big eyes shined in the light of his flame and he was never more thankful for that quirk until just now.

But then his eyes closed and he began to lean in. Todoroki did the same, mindful of his fire until their lips met and then he let it go out, having found his mark. He was just getting reacquainted with the softness of Midoriya's mouth when the door opened and someone shouted "Time's up!"

Midoriya pulled away and Todoroki turned to see who had interrupted them. There was no way that had been seven minutes.

"Next up is Mina and Kaminari-kun!", Uraraka announced, ignoring Todoroki's glare.

"This is homophobic!", Ashido said, dressed as a pirate as she was shoved into the closet.

"I'll allow it", Bakugou said, crossing his arms.

"You heard our gay furry overlord", Uraraka grinned.

Bakugou and his mystery man went into the closet after and mystery man came out with a smile on his face. Among the others to go into the closet were Shinsou and Aoyama, Uraraka and Asui, and Shoji and Ojiro, and a few others.

"The name's Kirishima", said Bakugou's red-hooded friend finally, a couple hours into the party.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you!", Uraraka greeted.

"Likewise. Bakugou's told me so much about you."

Iida, Shinsou, Uraraka, and Midoriya all snuck glances at Bakugou, wondering just what he'd said about them.

"All good things", Kirishima assured them.

"That's the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard", Todoroki said.

"So, he's the guy you've been going off to hang out with?", Midoriya asked Bakugou while Kirishima got to know the rest of his friends.

"I have a social circle outside you guys", Bakugou said.

"You could have just told us. No one was going to stop you from going on dates. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell us about half'n'half?"

Midoriya didn't have an answer to that really. It was a ton things. He didn't want the secret getting out, it was a little embarrassing, he didn't want anyone to know when he wasn't sure if it was going to work out and oh...

"You know, you lied about not letting your love life bleed into our game", Bakugou reminded him.

Midoriya grinned. "I remember saying no promises. So I didn't lie. Are you going to make that promise now?"

"He doesn't even play the game", Bakugou said.

Midoriya refrained from saying that neither did Todoroki before he started hanging around their group. Time would tell if Kirishima would eventually join them on a quest.


	20. True Love's Kiss

Midoriya had been right the first time he had kissed Todoroki. He'd become addicted. Even though it had only happened twice he found himself craving his next fix. The problem was that rarely could they get a moment alone to do that. He never claimed to be a horny teen before but if he didn't get to kiss Todoroki soon he might explode.

To his credit, Todoroki wasn't doing much better. Whenever Midoriya delved into one of his mumbling rants, Todoroki's eyes were trained on his lips. They were going a mile a minute, but he knew very well how they could be when they slowed down. And his brain wouldn't let him forget it. Every once in a while, he thought about it and got caught up in a fantasy.

So far both his mother and Fuyumi had caught him kissing an inanimate object. He had to get a handle on this before it became a habit. Just when both of them felt like they were at their limit an opportunity arose. Neither would acknowledge that but it was in the back of their minds when Midoriya invited Todoroki over that day. Midoriya would be home alone for hours.

His mother was going out with Bakugou's mom for the afternoon and wouldn't be back home until early evening. Midoriya had immediately dialed up Todoroki asking if he wanted to come over. Todoroki accepted quickly and soon they were together. Alone. For at least two hours. Of course, Midoriya had some activities planned for the two of them.

He let Todoroki pick the first game they played. Both sat comfortably on the couch, in a way that there was space between them. Midoriya wondered if he was being obvious by inviting Todoroki over when no one else was home. Would Todoroki think he was only interested in one thing? Certainly, Midoriya wanted kisses, and maybe a little more, but he wasn't entirely sure how much more he wanted.

And how much did Todoroki want? Would he be pushing himself onto the other if he asked for anything more than a kiss? They switched from a video game to a movie and Todoroki was having similar thoughts.

Once again, Jirou's words came to him. He should just go for it, the way Midoriya did during their first kiss. It was clear that they both wanted at least that.

"Have you seen this movie before?", Midoriya asked as it began.

"Bits and pieces on tv", Todoroki answered. "I've never seen it from start to finish."

Midoriya got a little more comfortable on the couch, allowing his shoulder to just barely touch Todoroki's, hoping that he was being subtle. Todoroki was never one for subtlety and when he felt Midoriya against him, he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. They settled like that and watched the movie, stealing glances the entire time and catching each other's eyes more than once.

After the third time, Todoroki just went for it. What was the point of tiptoeing around it when it was both on their minds? He kissed Midoriya and felt the other practically melt in his arms so fast, Todoroki wondered if he'd unconsciously activated his fire side. When he failed to smell smoke, he relaxed and felt Midoriya respond in other ways.

Someone's tongue came out first and it ignited something within them both. Todoroki pushed Midoriya onto his back and they stretched out across the couch. It occurred to the two of them that this was the first time they'd ever had their bodies pressed flush against each other like this. Midoriya had always thought being under a person like this would feel heavy and suffocating, especially when trying to kiss them.

But Todoroki's weight felt perfect on top of him and he was quickly learning to breathe through his nose because that meant parting from his lips less often. Todoroki's hands went into Midoriya's hair and his curls really were as soft. He knew so from the brief touches he was blessed with but finally he was sinking his fingers into that unruly mop and feeling everything that it had to offer.

And they surely would've continued like that but eventually they did stop to take a big gulp of air. They stared at each other while panting and it was very easy to imagine slipping back into the kiss.

"You're...you're very good at that", Midoriya said, wondering how it might've been in the closet had Todoroki known the rules of seven minutes in heaven beforehand.

"I could do with more practice", Todoroki said.

Midoriya was about to argue when he noticed the playful look in Todoroki's eyes and understood what he meant. And practice they did. They started making out again but soon the kisses turned softer and more chaste despite Todoroki still laying across Midoriya's body. When he realized his mother would be back soon, Midoriya brought them back to a more innocent position but the kisses neither slowed down nor stopped.

If anything, the new position gave them new places to explore. Midoriya's lips moved to his cheek and Todoroki felt his insides warm. Todoroki kissed his cheek in return and this close he could make out fainter freckles between the darker ones and he wanted to kiss them all. He'd said as much which seemed the right move because it made Midoriya giggle and blush.

"Getting each one might take you a while."

Todoroki saw no problem with that. "I have time."

Midoriya got darker and just kissed his cheek again as his mother walked through the door. She greeted Todoroki with a smile which he gave in return before preparing to leave. Midoriya saw him off but not without a final kiss. Final for that day at least. There'd be more to come if either of them had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Just 2 more chapters left! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :D I truly live off them**


	21. A Curse

The floodgates had been opened. Neither Midoriya nor Todoroki could stop touching each other whenever there was a chance. And there was always a chance for hand holding. But it quickly grew into other forms of public affection (even though sometimes it was just the two of them). Todoroki played with Midoriya's hair, wrapping the curls around his finger and enjoying how they bounced.

He may have once buried his face in it and murmured 'fluffy' but if Midoriya's giggle was any indication, he didn't mind it. Midoriya liked to touch Todoroki's hair too. Sometimes giving him little twists or braids just so he could see the red and white mix. He was like a handsome candy cane man.

"Candy cane man?", Todoroki turned his head slightly from the book he'd been reading.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Midoriya had been so distracted it had just slipped from his lips.

"You were singing it", Todoroki grinned.

"Oh my god."

Fortunately, Todoroki found that little slip adorable so that moment of humiliation didn't stop him from being interested. Although there was a moment when Midoriya had feared he had crossed a line.

They were sitting in the park they had helped to clean during the summer, Midoriya with his back against a tree and Todoroki with his head in Midoriya's lap. Todoroki's eyes had been closed but he could clearly tell when it was no longer the wind moving his hair but Midoriya's fingers. It was a familiar touch at this point. It was comforting. But his eyes snapped out when that touch moved to his scar.

He stiffened like a plank of wood and felt Midoriya freeze as well. Their eyes met, his own searching Midoriya for any intent. Midoriya swallowed before making the next move. His hand caressed the mark. His gaze turned soft and loving and Todoroki felt his own eyes prick with tears.

Todoroki needed Midoriya in his life. That much was certain. And he intended to make it official. Apparently, his way of thinking had been obvious, because Uraraka and Bakugou called him out one day and the way they sat across from him at one of the picnic tables in the park. The weather was officially chilly now and all three were dressed appropriately for the fall climate.

It had him wondering just why they were meeting outdoors.

"You and Deku look like you're getting serious, so it's time for us to get serious too", Bakugou said, confirming that this was in fact a sort of shovel talk.

"Of course, we'll support you and Deku-kun's relationship. You're both our friends", Uraraka said, smiling wide. "But Deku-kun's like a brother to us."

Bakugou crossed his arms. "So, if you turn him to a blubbering mess because of some dumb shit you pulled-"

"You'll beat me up?", Todoroki asked, raising a brow. He knew Bakugou could be brash and aggressive and had quite the impressive quirk for fighting, but Todoroki figured he could take him in a brawl.

"Not me. Her."

Uraraka reached over and picked a rock up from the ground. Suddenly her face turned to the expression Todoroki had only seen on her when watching a wrestling match. She let out a grunt and the rock cracked in her palm. Todoroki's eyes widened and kept a mental note to never cross her.

* * *

"So, this is life now?", Bakugou pointed his question at their two resident lovebirds.

Their group sat around the coffee table at Shinsou's home and currently Midoriya's seat was Todoroki's lap. No one had said anything until Bakguou had spoken up.

"I think it's cute!", Uraraka said. "You two are so open with each other."

"And you must admit, it does save seating space", Iida reasoned.

Bakugou rolled his eyes but said nothing more and they got started with today's game. Shinsou took a sip of the tea Iida had made for them all and cleared his throat before beginning.

_You continue on your journey to end the reign of terror caused by the king of the fire elves. You wake up in your campsite and your Glaive of Warning gives you the first bad omen of the day_

_'You will regret today'_

"Well that's not at all ominous", Midoriya said.

"Why'd you nerds make me take this stupid thing anyway?", Bakugou asked, having half a mind to melt the thing down to something useful.

"It's a weapon that gives warnings", Iida began to explain. "How could it not have worth?"

"Because all its warnings are about stupid shit! I roll to chuck this thing."

_2\. You lightly toss the glaive and it hits a rubber tree, slamming back into your face._

"Motherfuc-"

"Language. You got a baby now", Uraraka reminded him, though she was definitely laughing at his expense.

"Right", Bakugou rubbed his face and looked to the dragon's egg sitting in the campfire that stayed alight from Todoroki's Eternal Flame.

"Let's get this show on the road", Midoriya said, excited for their adventure to continue. His and Todoroki's relationship was going great both in the game and out. Their characters were currently engaged and he had a feeling the real Todoroki was going to ask him to make it official soon. Things were looking up.

And then they started going downhill.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Midoriya cried after his tenth consecutive bad roll. His highlights of the day were insulting a bartender who decided to poison the group's drinks, losing their map as they searched a swamp for the antidote, and inadvertently getting Uraraka engaged to the Spider King.

"Does this king have anything to do with the spider monsters we've killed so far?", Bakugou asked.

"You have previously killed his younger brother and his son", Shinsou answered.

"Shit."

"Hey! You've got baby now!", Uraraka shouted from her seat next to the Spider King who was really just a... giant...spider...furry legs, multiple eyes and all. He also had a crown and had given Uraraka a cobweb ring that she couldn't remove.

"Can we really attack a king in his throne room? He hasn't done anything wrong", Midoriya said.

"Besides forcefully trying to marry our friend", Iida pointed out.

"As a prince, I'm not sure if I can get involved in regicide", Todoroki said. "It could become a diplomatic incident."

"Stop making BS up", Bakugou said.

"If we're considering the political backlash from this, we should consult with a member of a royal family for those who side with beasts", Iida decided. And Todoroki, as a prince from the more-human-than-animal elves wouldn't do.

"I'm not calling him up", Bakugou immediately refused, already knowing what they would suggest.

Midoriya held up the dice threateningly, which at this point was a real danger. "Either I get us in some crazy situation with this roll, or I do something mundane with it so you can use your turn to call your boyfriend to help us."

"And have him think I can't take care of our unborn child? Screw that", Bakugou said, acknowledging the egg for the first time without someone else needing to and not acknowledging the boyfriend comment.

"I won't think you're irresponsible", Kirishima said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

When Bakugou didn't reply, Midoriya took a deep breath. He still had one item up his sleeve that might save them. Or make things exponentially worse. Still, the outcome had to be better than whatever would happen if he tried to kill a king during an engagement party while he was surrounded by countless creepy-crawly guards.

"I roll to use my transport cube", Midoriya said. It was an item that could teleport one, some, or all of the party members anywhere in the world. It was completely and totally random. And after all that had happened, it was their last resort. Midoriya took another breath before rolling. Everyone watched the die fell onto the table.

_3\. You alone are transported away from the Spider King's throne room and into a different country altogether._

"Sucks for Deku but works for us", Bakugou said. At least for now, any bad rolls Midoriya had wouldn't directly effect the rest of them.

"Speak for yourself", Todoroki argued, wrapping his arms around Midoriya's waist.

"I've gotta agree with Kacchan", Midoriya said while relaxing in Todoroki's hold. "Maybe my luck will change while I'm away from you guys."

The others spent their turns trying to maneuver the situation with the Spider King, culminating in Bakugou finally summoning his dragon boyfriend to act as a mediator. It felt strange for Kirishima, considering he was a new edition, but everyone had welcomed him warmly and he took to the game rather quickly. Meanwhile, Midoriya found out he was in the realm of the fire elves.

Being that it was the land of Todoroki's father, who they were still trying to overthrow, Todoroki had advised him to lay low until they could rejoin. Midoriya had agreed. So naturally the dice disagreed and made sure he got no higher than 4 and thus while the others were able to call off Uraraka's engagement, walk out without incident, and leave the egg with a babysitter, Midoriya not only ran into the royal guard, but was taken straight to the king, blabbed about his engagement to the prince, and was thrown in a volcano dungeon that sapped his energy.

"Today is not my day", Midoriya said, thumping his head against the table while Todoroki rubbed his back.

"I'm calling in a favor", Todoroki said when it was his turn, resulting in a collective gasp. Well, collective excluding Bakugou and Shinsou. Kirishima gasped although he wasn't entirely sure why.

"What does that mean?", Kirishima asked.

"It means that he can use someone established as part of his past to provide assistance for a few rolls", Bakugou said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Considering his luck today, it might not help. Plus, it has to be someone who would plausibly be in the area at the time and given your history...", Shinsou reminded him.

"I'm sure. I call upon the aid of my older brother, the rogue", Todoroki said before taking his roll.

_18\. Your brother walks right up to the cell holding your fiance. He immediately notices the betrothal wreath and offers to break him out of the dungeon._

Just then, Iida's cell phone began to buzz. He picked it up before turning off the alarm he had set.

"That is all for today. We've played for three hours and we have school tomorrow", he said.

Uraraka stood and did some stretches. "Today was fun! Well, except for you", she gave Midoriya an apologetic look.

"No, it was still fun for me." Midoriya got up out of Todoroki's lap. He was interested in interacting with the brother of his fiance and seeing how things would turn out.

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time", Kirishima grinned.

"Maybe." At least he was luckier in real life. Midoriya had no complaints about that.

They all packed up their things and said their goodbyes to Shinsou as they left his home and then to the rest as they all parted on their different directions for home. Before they could split however, Todoroki took Midoriya's hand and kissed it, promising to see him soon. He felt ridiculous for getting flustered, of course they would see each other soon, they had school tomorrow.

But he blushed nevertheless.


	22. The Magic in You

December had begun and Midoriya was already getting his gift list together. Iida was the easiest to shop for. He kept a wishlist of his most desired items online. Uraraka was fairly simple as well, along with Bakugou from virtue of having known them for so long. Shinsou was a bit trickier but Midoriya usually found something after a bit of searching.

Now there was Todoroki.

Midoriya knew he had to think of a gift soon because he needed time to figure out if that was the right one by dropping hints, gauging Todoroki's reaction, asking his friends their opinions, and looking for the most affordable version of that. He found himself going to the shopping districts more often to get some ideas. Because of this, he was more than happy when Todoroki invited him out one day.

They could get some shopping done together. That had been all Midoriya was thinking about. Getting everyone, especially Todoroki, the perfect gift. He didn't think he could top the birthday gift that hung in his room and would be a family heirloom now, but he could try.

"Midoriya."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

And suddenly it was like everything was coming into sharp focus. They had had a great time today. Todoroki had found some gifts for his family and Midoriya had done the same. They had a nice lunch afterwards. They had held hands the entire way back to Midoriya's home. He felt warm the whole time and knew it had little to do with Todoroki's quirk.

Now he was standing in front of his door and Todoroki posed that question he had been waiting for and Midoriya didn't know what to do with himself. He was absolutely euphoric but it seemed that it wasn't getting through to Todoroki who had begun to fidget in his silence.

"Yes! Of course, I'd love to! Please!"

Todoroki brightened and Midoriya swore he was glowing. Todoroki kissed the back of his hand and then his cheek and Midoriya was floating. He was dating. He was dating Todoroki. He had a boyfriend!

"So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow", Todoroki said.

Midoriya kissed his cheek before going inside and immediately rushing to his room to put the gifts away and call Uraraka. He took a deep breath when she answered but paused before going on about what had just happened.

"Todoroki-kun's not on the other line, is he?", he asked.

"No. It's just you and me", she answered.

Midoriya fell back against the bed. "I feel like we should give it a few minutes to see if he calls you."

"Why? Do you two have some news again~?" Uraraka giggled on her end.

"Yes", Midoriya blushed and buried his face into his pillow as if she could see his face.

"Should I get Mr. Splodey on the other line?"

"No, maybe Todoroki-kun's talking to him already." Or perhaps he was talking to his other friend, Yaoyorozu. Midoriya was sorry to say he didn't know her all that well.

"So! What's the news?"

"Todoroki-kun and I are dating. Officially." Midoriya felt his heart swell at saying it out loud.

Uraraka answered with a squeal of her own and prompted him for more details. Midoriya recounted the entire day to her, knowing he'd be giving an abridged version to Bakugou later. Midoriya felt like he was in a perfect dream.

And then the dream ended.

"I've got to get him the perfect gift now! I'm not just his friend, I'm his _boyfriend_."

He jumped out of bed and found a mostly unused notebook to begin jotting down gift ideas. Uraraka stayed on with him for about the first ten minutes before his incoherent mumbling became too unintelligible for her. Midoriya let her go so that he could call Bakugou and tell him everything. Those two were the first he told because they'd been his best friends forever.

He told his mom that night during dinner because she caught on to his smiling and he HAD to tell her. It never occurred to him to phone Iida and Shinsou since he would be seeing them at school the next day anyway. Which led to the following exchange with Shinsou when they met at the front entrance after school, planning on making their way to the rec center.

"I appreciate your loyalty as a friend, but Midoriya will no longer need your help in regards to kissing", Todoroki said, putting an arm around Midoriya's shoulders.

Midoriya felt his cheeks get warm at Todoroki's words. Because they'd only be kissing each other from now on.

"Noted", Shinsou said.

"Also", Todoroki began to add. "Yaoyorozu is planning on having a Christmas party. You're all invited."

"Woohoo!", Uraraka cheered. "Swanky Christmas party!"

Todoroki and Midoriya held hands on the way to the rec center and sat close together as they set up the game in one of the rooms. As their relationship had progressed irl, they intended for the same to happen to their characters, deciding it was time to end the engagement and bump up to full marriage status. Too bad that was when Todoroki's father, the king of the fire elves, kicked up a fuss about his son being wedded to a lowly swordsman.

"We can't even have a wedding without something happening", Uraraka lamented.

"Hey, at least it's not my fault this time", Midoriya said, shooting a grin to Todoroki. He was glad it wasn't his bad luck causing this, even if it was at the expense of his boyfriend's.

"I stand by each of my decisions", Todoroki replied with a straight face.

Iida adjusted his glasses as he prepared to disagree. "It may have been cathartic to slap your father, but it wasn't very wise."

"It was funny though", Bakugou smirked.

They played for about an hour in total before wrapping it up so they could get started on their homework. It wouldn't be long before they had to think about entrance exams into college. And really hardly any of them wanted to think of that headache. So Midoriya didn't.

Instead he thought about Todoroki. About the boy he'd harbored feelings for that had finally got returned. About the fun things they'd done so far and the ones yet to come. Just earlier this year he had been a pining mess and now here he was, nearly in Todoroki's lap again as they studied with their friends.

Todoroki was thinking of Midoriya as well. Of the boy who had showed him how special the mundane could be, like grocery shopping and sharing a book with a friend. The boy who had given stars meaning and an outlet for the physical affection he craved to give.

They both shared a look, as if connected by a bond and smiled. Both leaned in for a kiss, ignoring both Bakugou's "gross" and Uraraka's "aww". Todoroki and Midoriya were in their own little world.

Like magic.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! (feel free to mock me for this cheesy ending but i am nothing if not a purveyor of fluff)**

**I think one day I'll get to a sequel of this of them in their 3rd year but for now, that's all folks!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews :D they make me feel so special. And I'm glad you all liked it!**


End file.
